Aphrodite
by Hikarru
Summary: He would one day surpass God, and she was his Aphrodite. First book of the Goddess Trilogy. Originally named "Goddess". Warning: Original Characters. Main pairing: Black StarxOC. Side pairings: SoulxOC and KidxOC.
1. Two New Students

_Hikarru: This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. I have to say, Soul Eater is one of the best animes I have ever watched. My friend, gaarafangirl14, loves this anime as well, so I decided to put her in it._

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Hikarru: Do the disclaimer, Gaby-Chan!_

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything pertaining to Soul Eater. :3_

_Hikarru: Gracias! Now on with the fic._

**"Tsubaki." Maka asked, "Did you know that today we are getting some new students?"**

**"Hm?" Tsubaki looked to the meister, "Oh, yes I was aware. Black Star-Kun and Soul-Kun have already made their move."**

**Maka sighed, "When are they going to learn that they are not a good wavelength match?"**

**Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders.**

**…**

**Two girls were walking up the stairs of Shibusen. The meister girl was five feet and ten inches while her weapon partner was five feet and five inches.**

**The meister wore a black and purple diagonally stripped short and skinny dress with a purple belt around her waist, a black unzipped crop jacket with short sleeves, purple boots that go up to knee, purple and black fingerless gloves. She also had long brown hair that she wore straight, purple eyes, and tan skin.**

**Her weapon wore a short frilly black and blue checkered print dress with straps showing off her cleavage, long white socks with bows on them, black and blue checkered flats, long fishnet fingerless gloves, black choker necklace with a bow, and black think-rimmed square glasses. She also had long dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and tan skin.**

**These girls were the two new students at Shibusen.**

**…**

**"You ready, Soul?" asked Black Star as he stood up from where he was sitting.**

**"Definitely." Soul got up too.**

**They saw the two girls walking up the last step and toward the entrance, where Soul and Black Star stood.**

**"Oh great." Black Star muttered, "They're girls. How are we suppose to fight girls?"**

**Soul was too busy staring at the weapon girl's chest area, "Huh? What did you say?"**

**The two girls stopped in front of the entrance.**

**"Oh." the meister looked surprised as she saw the two boys, "A welcome committee? How sweet of Shinigami-Sama."**

**"Welcome committee! Welcome committee!" her weapon cheered while having her fists by her mouth and her right leg back, the cutesy pose.**

**"Actually, we are here for a battle." Black Star explained, "But since you are both female, there is no point. No female can stand up to a god like me."**

**A vein popped in the forehead of the meister, "Excuse me? Are you saying females can't fight?"**

**"Exactly." Black Star smirked.**

**"Fine." the meister smirked back, "Let's have a fight. I'll knock you down a notch. Let's go, Gaby!"**

**"Okay!" the weapon responded and jumped into the air, turning into a long, black staff with sharp knifes at the ends. The meister swung the staff skillfully into a fighters stance.**

**Soul and Black Star gaped.**

**"What's wrong?" the meister cooed, "You boys don't think you can win?"**

**Black Star growled, "Let's go, Soul."**

**"Are you serious?" Soul asked.**

**"Dead serious." Black Star was pissed. There was no way he was going to let a girl beat him.**

**Soul sighed and turned into a scythe.**

**"You go first." the meister girl smiled.**

**Black Star charged at the girl, ready to swing. The girl did the same.**

**Their weapons clashed. The girl jumped back and tried again. Black Star swung the scythe at her legs. The girl jumped up, evading the attack, and two hands held her weapon behind her head, she crashed the staff down on Black Star's head. Blood spewed from the boy's mouth, he was clearly unconscious.**

**Black Star fell to the ground. Soul turned back to normal and checked the other boy to make sure he was still alive.**

**"You sure did a number on him." Soul said to the meister girl.**

**"He wanted a fight, he got one." she replied.**

**Her weapon turned to normal too, "He wasn't all that good."**

**Soul's eyes turned back to the weapon girl's chest, "Hey there, cutie."**

**The weapon blushed and did her cutesy pose, "Hello~."**

**"Let's be friends." Soul said smoothly.**

**The weapon pounced on Soul, making him get a nosebleed, "Yeah! Let's be friends!"**

**"Gaby!" the meister shouted, making the weapon return to her side, "We haven't introduced ourselves."**

**"Oh, right!" the weapon got off of Soul, to his dismay.**

**"I am Alejandra Landeros." said the meister.**

**"And I'm Gabriella Landeros!" said the weapon.**

**"I'm Soul, and this is Black Star." Soul pointed to the heap on the ground, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."**

**Gaby giggled, "Soul-Kun, would you please show us around school?" She gave him the puppy eyes.**

**Another nosebleed later, Soul agreed and led them into the building, leaving Black Star unconscious on the ground outside.**

_Hikarru: Poor Black Star-Kun. Well how do you like?_

_Gaby: I loved it! I'm so kawaii!_

_Ali: Why a dress?_

_Hikarru: Because I say so. Lalala~_


	2. The Landeros Sisters

_Hikarru: Second Chapter! I do not own anything pertaining to Soul Eater._

_Gaby: Wow, Hika-Chan! You did the disclaimer yourself._

_Hikarru: Are you implying that I'm lazy?_

_Gaby: -smirks- Maaaaaybe. Tee hee._

_Hikarru: -eye twitch-_

**"These are the Landeros sisters." Stein-Sensei said to his class, gesturing to the two girls, "Please show them your courtesy."**

**"I'm Alejandra, but please call me 'Ali'." the meister Landeros said.**

**"I'm Gabriella!" the weapon Landeros did her cutesy pose, earning 'aw' and 'kawaii' comments, "But you can call me 'Gaby-Chan'!"**

**"Gaby-Chan is so hot, isn't she?" Soul asked his friends, earning a Maka Chop from Maka.**

**"Baka!" Maka growled.**

**Gaby danced up the steps to sit next to Soul, while Ali gracefully ascended the steps to sit in a secluded area.**

**"Where are you going, Ali-Kun*?" Gaby pouted, "Our friends are up here."**

**Ali ignored her older sister and sat in the secluded area by the bottom.**

**Gaby's pout grew, but she smiled when she saw Soul, "Is there any room for me up here?"**

**Soul made room on the other side of him, opposite of where Maka was sitting.**

**Gaby sat there, next to a tall weapon named Tsubaki.**

**"I'm a weapon too." Gaby beamed, "I'm Gaby."**

**"I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon." the tall girl smiled.**

**"Black Star?" Gaby knew that name, so she put her finger to her lip in a cute fashion before remembering, "Oh. He was the boy we fought when we first got here."**

**Tsubaki laughed nervously, "I'm sorry for that. Black Star can be very… eccentric at times."**

**"No worries." Gaby giggled, "He was quiet a character."**

**The two weapons talked excitedly for the next hour or so.**

**The bell chimed, signaling that it was lunch.**

**"Tsubaki-Chan?" Gaby cooed, "May I eat lunch with you?"**

**"Of course, Gaby-Chan." Tsubaki led Gaby to the cafeteria, while Soul followed the weapon girls.**

**Ali stayed in the classroom and thought. She was startled by a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a meister with ponytails.**

**"Hello, Ali-Chan." said the girl, "I'm Maka, and I wish to welcome you to Shibusen."**

**"It's Ali-Kun." Ali said, "And thanks but I don't need any welcomes."**

**"Alright, Ali-Kun." Maka smiled, "Would you like to join me for lunch then?"**

**"No thank you." Ali shrugged the other off, trying to get her to leave.**

**"Oh, alright then." Maka walked off.**

**Ali looked to see Stein-Sensei still in the classroom, trying to dissect a rare animal.**

**Ali got up and walked over to the man, "Sensei? What are you doing?"**

**"Shh." he hushed her, "I'm concentrating."**

**Ali went silent, took a chair and sat next to him.**

**Stein-Sensei looked at her from the corner of his eye before going back to his dissecting.**

**They sat in silence for the rest of the lunch period, Ali watching him dissect and Stein-Sensei simply letting the girl watch.**

**The bell chimed, signaling for all the children to return to the classroom.**

**Ali got up from her seat, dragging the chair along, returning to her seat afterwards.**

**Students began to file into the room, the loudest of them being Gaby who was surrounded by the whole male percentage of class.**

**…**

**The next day at lunch, Gaby was drinking her strawberry milk, "Soul-Kun?"**

**"Yes, Gaby-Chan?" Soul asked, bored.**

**"Have you heard of the master sword Excalibur?" Gaby asked.**

**Suddenly, two groans were heard. They came from Black Star and Death the Kid.**

**"What's wrong, you guys?" Gaby asked, a cute worried look on her face.**

**"We know who Excalibur is." Kid said.**

**"And he is so annoying." Black Star said.**

**"I heard that he has gotten a partner." Gaby said.**

**"WHAT?" both Kid and Black Star shouted in unison.**

**"Yeah. I heard it on the news." Gaby continued, "I also heard that it was a young girl. Apparently, she is heading this way to become a student at Shibusen."**

**"WHAT?"**

**…**

**Ali sat next to Stein-Sensei again, watching him perform his experiments.**

**"Why don't you go socialize with people your own age?" Stein-Sensei asked.**

**"Why?" Ali put her chin on his deck, "Am I a nuisance?"**

**"No." Stein-Sensei said, "But I don't see what is so interesting about watching me."**

**"Me neither." Ali replied, "But I do like seeing rare things. This might be the only chances I get to see them."**

**"Hm." Stein-Sensei let it go, seeing as the girl has already made up her mind to stay and watch him.**

**…**

**"Just a little farther." said a hooded figure, "Soon we will be at Shibusen."**

_*Ali-Kun: I know that Kun is used for males, but I think it shows that she is tough. J_

_Hikarru: Wow, this chapter is a lot shorter than the first. Sorry about that. Oh and Ali and Stein-Sensei are going to be developing a Father/Daughter relationship from here on. :3 Mata ne! And please review!_


	3. Newfound Relationship

_Hikarru: Third chapter. Who is this hooded figure? You'll find out soon enough._

_Gaby: The anticipation is killing me! Hurry up and do the disclaimer!_

_Hikarru: Na, I'm too lazy to do it._

_Gaby: Ali-Kun, you do it!_

_Ali: Why me?_

_Gaby: Because Hika-Chan is your Senpai, so you do it!_

_Ali: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Soul Eater. There, happy?_

_Gaby: Very._

_Hikarru: Thanks, Ali-Kun. Now on with the story._

**Kid and Black Star were freaking out all day, wondering when Excalibur would arrive.**

**"I can't believe this." Black Star sighed, sitting next to Tsubaki at the lunch table.**

**"He can't be all that bad." Tsubaki reassured him, "Besides, he is with a FEMALE meister. Females have a way of changing things for the better."**

**Soul laughed and received a Maka Chop as a reward.**

**"I wonder if he is really the greatest weapon." Gaby mused, being out of character from her usual self. She realized this and did her cutesy pose the best she could while sitting down.**

**"Don't we all remember Hiro?" Kid asked.**

**Everyone groaned.**

**"Who's Hiro-San?" Gaby asked.**

**"He had Excalibur at one point." Maka said, "But after a month of having him, Excalibur eventually got on his nerves."**

**Gaby thought for a moment, putting her finger on her lips, "Well maybe Excalibur-Sama has changed."**

**Everyone at the table started to laugh.**

**Gaby pouted and looked at Soul with puppy eyes, "Soul-Kun. Are you laughing AT me?"**

**Soul felt bad, "No, Gaby-Chan! We are laughing with you…"**

**"But I'm not laughing…" Gaby pouted more.**

**Soul rubbed his head nervously, "How about I give you a piggy-back ride?"**

**Gaby beamed, "R-Really? YAY!" She jumped onto Soul's back and cheered as he walked down the corridor.**

**Everyone else at the table shook their heads.**

**…**

**"Have you heard that someone is wielding Excalibur again?" Ali asked Stein-Sensei.**

**"Yes, I have heard." Stein-Sensei wasn't doing his usual dissecting today, "And a female is wielding him."**

**Ali gave him a glare, "You don't think females can wield such a sword?"**

**"No, I believe that a female is more able to wield Excalibur." Stein-Sensei shuffled through some papers.**

**"Really?" Ali asked, surprised, "Please elaborate."**

**Stein-Sensei smiled at that, "Females are much more tolerable of his BS*. I mean, Hiro gave him up because he was having sneezing fits."**

**"Wow." Ali gaped, "I guess you got a point there."**

**"Well, MOST females are tolerable of these things." Stein-Sensei smirked, "I don't think you are one of them, Ali-Kun."**

**"Stein-Sensei!" Ali jumped up in defense, "Are you calling me a male?"**

**"I wasn't." Stein-Sensei laughed, "You thought that one on your own."**

**Ali growled and grabbed the heaviest book in the room, "You'd better run, Sensei. I'm not afraid to hit a Sensei."**

**Stein-Sensei laughed harder, "Oh I'm so scared."**

**"THAT'S IT!" Ali chased after the man, who rolled out the door on his chair, "GET BACK HERE!"**

**That was sure a sight to see. Ali, the new girl, chasing Stein-Sensei with a book, ready to hit him.**

**"He must of done something perverted to her." said a random girl.**

**"Perverted Sensei." said her friend.**

**…**

**The bell chimed, signaling class to start.**

**Stein-Sensei stopped and turned around, in time to see Ali trip and knock them both down.**

**"Are you alright, Ali-Kun?" Stein-Sensei sat up.**

**"Ouch." Ali's nose was scratched up, "Yeah, I'm fine."**

**…**

**"Where is Sensei?" Gaby was freaking out, "And where is Ali-Kun!"**

**"Why are you so cute?" Soul babied the girl.**

**Gaby giggled, "I don't know. I guess I was born with it."**

**Maka sighed, 'Those two are impossible.'**

**The class got quiet when they saw Stein-Sensei and Ali walk into the classroom together. Automatically, rumors were coming out of people's mouths.**

**"I told you Sensei was perverted."**

**"He must have touched her…"**

**"Are they having a fling?"**

**"No way! That's gross!"**

**Every rumor was heard by Ali, and each one pissed her off more and more. Finally, she snapped.**

**"How dare you people talk about Stein-Sensei in such a way!" Ali growled, "All you do is spread rumors without knowing the whole story, and even the whole story is none of your business. So I'd advise you to shut your mouths before you say something that could get you killed!"**

**The tone in Ali's voice scared everyone, they all hid under their desks. Ali got her backpack, flung it over her shoulder, and said, "I'm out of here. This class is so idiotic that it makes me sick."**

**"Ali-Kun! Wait!" Gaby grabbed her backpack and ran after her, stopping in front of the class to say, "Gomen nasai, mina-san**!" Then she ran off to find her younger sister.**

**Stein-Sensei just stared out the doorway before saying, "Well, I guess we can take that test now."**

**All the students groaned, not wanting to take their punishment.**

**"Oh?" Stein-Sensei smirked, "So you all want Fs while Ali-Kun and Gaby-Chan get an A?"**

**Everyone took out their pencils and began to take their test without further question.**

**Stein-Sensei smirked and looked out the doorway once more.**

**…**

**"Ali-Kun!" Gaby ran after her sister, "Wait for me!"**

**Ali didn't slow her step. Thoughts strung through her head. She turned around abruptly and started to rant.**

**"How could they assume something so… wrong?" Ali began, "I mean, Stein-Sensei is an Oyaji***, so there would be no way that I would ever get with him. And the way they were talking so bad about him… He's not a bad guy, actually I find him quite interesting. So why do that talk bad about him?"**

**"Ali-Kun!" Gaby put a finger to her lips, "Calm down! There are rumors in EVERY school and in EVERY place ALL over the world. You won't escape them, so calm yourself."**

**Her sister's words helped Ali calm her nerves. She sat and sighed, "It just makes me so mad."**

**"I know." Gaby sat next to her, "But we moved here so we could start anew."**

**Ali knew her sister was right, "Yeah, I guess."**

**Gaby smiled, "Let's go back to class."**

**"No way." Ali said, "We have a test right now."**

**"How do you know?" asked Gaby.**

**"I do spend a lot of time with Sensei. I know what is coming up after lunch." Ali shrugged.**

**"Hmm." Gaby looked out into the garden. She sat back down and relaxed, "Looks like we will be here awhile."**

**"Yup, looks like it." Ali relaxed next to her and dozed off.**

_*We ALL know what BS stands for._

_**Gomen nasai mean I'm sorry. Mina-san mean everyone or everybody; addressing a large crowd of people._

_***Oyaji mean Father/Dad but it could also mean 'old man'. In this case, it means old man. Ali calls Stein-Sensei this from now on to show their relationship growing._

_Hikarru: See? It was longer._

_Gaby: I would have killed you if it wasn't. :D_

_Hikarru: So kawaii, yet so evil._

_Gaby: -smirk-_

_**[Chapter dedicated to gaarafangirl14 or Gaby-Chan. She pestered me about posting this.]**_


	4. Ali and Gaby's Resonance

_Hikarru: Do I feel type-happy or what?_

_Gaby: What do you mean?_

_Hikarru: The last three chapters were written in the same day._

_Gaby: That's a good thing!_

_Hikarru: It is, but I never expected that to happen._

_Gaby: I guess you're right._

_Hikarru: Alright. Do the disclaimer._

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything pertaining to Soul Eater._

_Hikarru: Gracias, Gaby-Chan. Now go to the story!_

**A week has gone by since Ali and Gaby shown up. Things were normal, SOME things were anyway. There was a crash in Stein-Sensei's classroom at lunch. Now, you may think that Stein-Sensei is alone in there, doing some weird experiment, but actually, he acquired a spunky apprentice.**

**"Oyaji!" Ali threatened Stein-Sensei, "How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T. CALL. ME HIME*!"**

**"But it is cute." Stein-Sensei explained, "Ali-Hime makes you seem more cute."**

**"I AM NOT CUTE!" Ali raged.**

**"Not right now, you're not." Stein-Sensei agreed.**

**Ali started grabbing chairs and throwing them at Stein-Sensei.**

**"Now, now, Ali-Hime." Stein-Sensei said in disapproval, "You shouldn't be throwing chairs like some ferocious beast."**

**Just when Stein-Sensei had his guard down, a flying chair hit him and he fell backwards onto the ground.**

**"Take that, Oyaji!" Ali began to dance in victory.**

**Stein-Sensei sat back up and smirked, "I guess I won't give you that training."**

**"Huh?" that got Ali's attention, "What training?"**

**"Let's me ask you a question." Stein-Sensei adjusted the screw in his head, "Have you and Gaby-Chan ever synced soul wavelengths?"**

**"No." Ali sat in a chair, "We always assumed that it was too dangerous to do."**

**"It could save your life one day." Stein-Sensei said.**

**"Or it could be the death of us." Ali countered.**

**Stein-Sensei laughed, "Depends how far you go with it."**

**"So, this… training… is it legit?" Ali asked.**

**"Of course it is." Stein-Sensei glared at her, "I came up with this training myself."**

**"No offense, Oyaji, but sometimes you can be psycho." Ali said.**

**"We are all a little mad." Stein-Sensei smiled.**

**"No, I'm pretty sure it's just you." Ali reassured.**

**"Do you want the training or what?"**

**"Hmm… I guess so. I mean, I can trust you, Sensei."**

**Ali hasn't called Stein-Sensei 'Sensei' in a week. They have gotten so friendly with each other that sometimes Stein-Sensei forgets that she is his student. He didn't mind though. She was just a brat.**

**"Tell Gaby-Chan to meet us in the courtyard tomorrow at lunchtime." Stein-Sensei smirked, "We'll begin training then."**

**"Alright!" Ali was about to run off to tell Gaby, but she stopped in front of Stein-Sensei, rocking on her heels, contemplating something.**

**"What is it?" Stein-Sensei asked.**

**Ali ran up to him and gave him a hug around the shoulder, "Thanks, Sensei!" With that, she ran out of the room.**

**Stein-Sensei put a cigarette in his mouth and sighed.**

**…**

**"Gaby-Chan!" Ali ran to the table where everyone was at.**

**"Ali-Kun?" Gaby beamed, "What is it?"**

**"Tomorrow. We have training at lunch." Ali said.**

**"But, but, but." Gaby protested, "All my friends will miss me."**

**Soul smiled, "We can always watch, if you want."**

**"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Tsubaki said, "Who's training you?"**

**"Stein-Sensei." Ali said.**

**…**

**"Ready?" Stein-Sensei asked Ali and Gaby.**

**"Not really." Ali confessed.**

**"You will need to be prepared with your life, Ali-Hime." Stein-Sensei told her.**

**"I know, Oyaji!" Ali growled and stood up straight.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well today, all you are doing is twirling Gaby-Chan's staff form."**

**"WHAT?"**

**Ali was shocked. He made her nervous for nothing?**

**"You can't match soul wavelength without getting to know your weapon first." Stein-Sensei said.**

**"Oyaji! I already know how to use the staff!" Ali shouted.**

**"Show me then." Stein-Sensei challenged her.**

**Ali growled, "Let's go, Gaby!"**

**"Right-O!" Gaby spun into the air, turning into the staff.**

**Ali caught her and twirled her with ease and then to a halt.**

**"Don't stop." Stein-Sensei warned, "Or the soul wavelengths might consume you."**

**Ali nodded and started to spin Gaby. After lunch was over, Ali's hand was hurting.**

**…**

**Ali was doing the spinning and twirling every lunch for the next week. Eventually, Ali could close her eyes, twirl and catch Gaby. She could even do flips and catch her, spinning her constantly.**

**Stein-Sensei and the others watched intently.**

**Ali spun and spun until she finished with slapping down on the ground like the way she slapped down on Black Star's head.**

**"You are ready." Stein-Sensei stated proudly.**

**"Really?" Ali asked happily.**

**"Good, because I'm getting dizzy." said staff-form-Gaby.**

**"Alright." Stein-Sensei said, "Try and match your soul wavelengths."**

**"How?" Ali asked.**

**"You have to find that in yourself." Stein-Sensei told her, "Just don't stop spinning the staff after you get it going."**

**"Ok!" Ali started.**

**Their wavelengths started to spark and come together. Suddenly, lightning was sparking around Ali and her weapon, Ali opened her eyes which were glowing yellow.**

**Ali started to spin her staff, electricity spewed from her. It looked amazing, the sparks were bright and vivid, making Ali look like she was dancing on fire.**

**However, Ali stopped too soon. She threw Gaby up in the air and caught her, and instead of slapping Gaby on the ground, she put the staff straight up. Suddenly, the sparks started to send electricity through the ground, licking the other's feet. The lightning started to burn Ali. She screamed and was shot back into the wall on the other side of the courtyard. The staff of lightning burned out, turned back into Gaby, and then fell unconscious.**

**Stein-Sensei got off of his chair and went to check Ali. Ali was unconscious, and her condition looked much worse then her weapon's. Stein-Sensei picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.**

**"Soul!" Stein-Sensei called, "You bring Gaby, and Maka, you bring my chair."**

**…**

**Ali woke up in the infirmary, next to her was her still unconscious weapon.**

**"Oyaji?" Ali called to Stein-Sensei.**

**"I'm here." Stein-Sensei appeared beside her in his rolling chair.**

**"What happened?" Ali asked.**

**"You didn't do it right." Stein-Sensei told her, "You stopped and did the wrong move too early. You should have slapped the ground, THEN put the staff straight up."**

**"Gomen nasai." Ali apologized, "But, Oyaji, you should of felt it. When I was doing the resonance, I felt as if I had power coursing through me."**

**"That power was called lightning." Stein-Sensei sighed, "And it COULD of killed you. Thank goodness that the nurse is a good one."**

**"Lightning?" Ali remembered. She saw herself dancing with the lightning all around her, as if her and the lightning were one, as if the lightning was following her every move.**

**"Ali-Kun?" came a voice from beside her. Gaby was awake.**

**"Gaby." Ali called, "Do you remember it?"**

**"I do." Gaby said, "It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt."**

**"I know." Ali agreed.**

**"Well we can't try that again." Stein-Sensei said.**

**Ali sat up quickly, causing her abdomen to hurt, "Why not?"**

**"You are in the infirmary for a reason!" Stein-Sensei snapped.**

**"So?" Ali shouted, "If we fail, we need to try again!"**

**"I forbid you to do that again." Stein-Sensei glared.**

**"Excuse me?" Ali's eyes flared.**

**"I won't let you throw your life away." Stein-Sensei said.**

**Ali looked away. She knew that Stein-Sensei had good intentions, and usually he would have cared less whether she died or not, but they were becoming close friends. Ali didn't want to see her friend get hurt because of her.**

**"Just one more time?" Ali asked.**

**"Didn't you hear me?" Stein-Sensei argued.**

**"One time! That's all I'm asking." Ali looked deep into his eyes.**

**Stein-Sensei sighed, there was no arguing with her, "Fine, but if I see that you might get hurt again, I'm stopping it, alright?"**

**"Yes." Ali agreed, looking to Gaby, "You ready to do that again?"**

**"Heck yes!" Gaby winced from the pain, "But maybe not right now."**

**…**

**Ali and Gaby spent a week in the infirmary, and were now out to try the resonance once more. If they failed this time, they could never do it again. EVER. Ali slowly took a deep breath before Gaby turned herself into the staff.**

**"Ready?" Stein-Sensei asked, getting anxious.**

**"Yes, Sensei." Ali shouted, scared.**

**Their wavelengths once again started to spark and come together. Ali's eyes glowed the yellow and she began to twirl the lightning with her staff. The lightning looked as beautiful as it did the last time, but it also looked just as deadly.**

**Ali danced with the lightning, loved the way it made her feel so powerful. Stein-Sensei offered to be her "opponent". All she had to do was direct her attack at him.**

**Ali spun and spun and finally slapped the staff on the ground. The lightning traveled across the ground, directly at Stein-Sensei. The lightning started to electrocute Stein-Sensei, but he took it. To the others, it looked painful.**

**Ali then spun the staff again and stuck it into the ground, straight up. The lightning, instead of electrocuting her, it shot up into the air. Ali and Gaby were okay. They had did it. Small sparks still flared on them, including on Stein-Sensei.**

**Stein-Sensei smiled and began to clap, "That is what I'm talking about!"**

**Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, and Black star cheered, even more afraid of Ali now that she learned how to resonance.**

**"That was great." Ali said before her and Gaby passed out.**

_*Hime means Princess. Use it after a name. Ex: Ali-Hime=Princess Ali._

_Hikarru: That was the best scene ever! I imagined it, and it looked wicked!_

_Gaby: Oooh, the colors!_

_Hikarru: Lol. BTW, Stein is totally OOC in this story, just so you know if you HAVEN'T already figured that out._

**_[Chapter again dedicated to Gaby-Chan. Thanks for liking my story! 3]_**


	5. The Girl With Three Names

_Hikarru: Last chap was the bomb! Now let's see if I can top it with this chap!_

_Ali: Probably not going to happen._

_Hikarru: -shoves My Little Pony in face-_

_Ali: -hisses-_

_Hikarru: She must REALLY hate cute things. Lmao._

_Gaby: Disclaimer time! Hika-Chan doesn't own anything pertaining to Soul Eater._

_Hikarru: Onward! To the fiction!_

**The hooded figure walked along the desert path, the laughing sun mocking her for lack of protection from sun damage.**

**"I don't see why you don't use the Light Wings." Excalibur said, walking by his new meister.**

**"I like walking." said the girl behind the hood.**

**Suddenly, bandits surrounded the two.**

**"Look what we have here?" said the leader.**

**"What do we have, boss?" asked a thief.**

**"We have a little girl all by herself with her…" he looked at Excalibur, "Pet?"**

**"Pet?" Excalibur glared, "You fools! I am the master sword Excalibur!"**

**The girl held her hand out, warning him away, "Why don't we play, boys?"**

**The bandits smirked, "This is gonna be good."**

**"If you win, I'm yours." the girl smiled, "But if I win, all of you will give me all of your things."**

**"Deal." the leader said, confident that he would win.**

**"Alright." the girl held her hand out, "Excalibur! Let's go!"**

**The sword made a piercing light that shined into the heavens. The sword itself was gold with a red gem in the middle of the hilt.**

**The bandits got intimidated.**

**"What's the matter?" the girl smirked, "Are you afraid?"**

**The bandits ran after her.**

**"Excalibur-Sama? Do you know that killer move that you use to take out all enemies?" the girl asked.**

**"Yes. You can call it whatever you like for it does not have a name." Excalibur said.**

**"What did the last person call it?" the girl asked.**

**"'Hiro the Atomic'." Excalibur sighed.**

**"Then I shall call it Hiro the Atomic!" the girl used her Light Wings to fly into the air, "Hiro the Atomic!"**

**Light blazed out of the mighty sword, causing a good part of the desert caved in, bandits defeated and being sucked into the cave in hole.**

**"No fun." the girl pouted, "They must have had tons of loot on them. Oh well."**

**"Please tell me we can fly the rest of the way there?" Excalibur begged, still in his sword form.**

**"Sure, anything for the great Excalibur-Sama!" the girl flew away, towards Death City.**

**…**

**"Are you SURE you want to do this, Black Star?" Ali asked, curious on why the boy would want to challenge her.**

**"Totally. Did you see your resonance? It was amazing!" Black Star said, "And if I say it is amazing, then it's amazing, because I AM the man who will surpass God."**

**Ali groaned, she had heard this speech a thousand times. He would talk about being higher than God, and how great he is, etcetera.**

**Ali decided to end this quickly and started to resonance.**

**"Huh?" Black Star say Ali start to spin the staff that was spewing lightning, "Crap!"**

**Ali slapped the staff on the ground, watching the bolt of electricity travel Black Star's direction. Black Star tried to run from it, but he was caught. As he was being electrified, so was Tsubaki.**

**Ali spun the staff a few more times before putting it straight up, letting the lightning shoot into the sky.**

**Black Star and Tsubaki fell over, unconscious.**

**"Thank Kami-Sama." Ali then walked away.**

**"Wait, Ali-Kun." Gaby called, "We can't leave them here!"**

**Ali sighed, "What a pain." She picked Tsubaki up, while Gaby got Black Star.**

**…**

**Black Star blinked his eyes open. What happened? He sat up, his whole body in pain.**

**"You're lucky to be alive." said the nurse, "Ali-Kun should not perform a resonance until she is able to control it."**

**"Crap!" Black Star remembered. He had his butt kicked by Ali and Gaby. Two GIRLS! That didn't really matter now, they had an awesome resonance, but still! Black Star looked to Tsubaki who was still sleeping on the other bed.**

**"I'm going for a walk." he told the nurse.**

**"Don't go too far!" the nurse called after him.**

**…**

**"We are here, Excalibur-Sama!" the girl landed on one of Shibusen's red spikes, "So high up!"**

**"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Excalibur asked quietly, not letting the girl hear.**

**…**

**Black Star walked out into the courtyard. This is where he first got beat by Ali and Gaby. He sighed, there is no way he was going to live that down.**

**"Wow! So cool!" he heard a female voice call from above. He looked up to see a girl about his age, just standing on the middle red spike. She wore puffy white pants with gold gauntlets around her ankles with are connected to pant leg bottoms, a solid gold belt with red jewel in middle, a shoulder cut-off white crop top with solid gold border on top/bottom and puffy white sleeves that reach to elbow with solid gold border around bottom., a small white cape with hood connected to shirt, solid gold gauntlets on wrists, gold flats, and her stomach exposed with red gem on belly button.**

**Black Star couldn't see her face because her hood was up. He also saw a gold sword strapped to her waist.**

**"Careful up there!" Black Star called to her.**

**He must have startled the girl for she fell off of the spike and was falling right to the ground.**

**Black Star panicked and ran to catch her. She fell right into his arms. Her hood fell off.**

**"Are you ok-" Black Star stared into the most beautiful deep blue eyes he had ever seen. They made her fair skin glow and it complimented her big and slightly curly blonde hair.**

**"Hello." Black Star said.**

**The girl giggled, "Hello."**

**Black Star set her on her feet, and found out that she stood a whole head length taller than him.**

**"Thank you." the girl bowed, "You saved me, a stranger. I should repay you."**

**"No, it's ok." Black Star said smoothly, "Besides, catching you was easy. To me, you are lighter than a feather."**

**The girl smiled brightly, "I'm-"**

**Her sword turned back into her partner. Suddenly, Black Star shouted.**

**"W-what's wrong?" the girl asked.**

**"It's… HIM!" Black Star pointed to Excalibur.**

**"Excalibur-Sama?" the girl looked confused, "Do you know him?"**

**Excalibur turned around, "You didn't have to catch her. She had the Light Wings to save her."**

**"But I didn't have the reaction time to-" the girl began.**

**"Well work on it!" Excalibur hit her gently on the stomach with his cane.**

**The girl nodded.**

**"Say." Excalibur looked at Black Star, "Have we met before?"**

**"Yes, we have." Black Star sighed.**

**"I remember!" Excalibur exclaimed, "You and that black haired boy both came and then rejected me!"**

**"That's because you were so annoying!" Black Star shouted.**

**The two males bickered for an hour. The girl looked distressed.**

**"STOP!" the girl declared.**

**Both men stopped to look at her.**

**"Please, Excalibur-Sama, you promised…" the girl trailed off.**

**"I know." Excalibur sighed, "Black Star. This is my new meister."**

**"I have three names, so I don't know which to tell." the girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously.**

**"All three." Black Star put on a friendly smile that seemed to put the girl at ease.**

**"My name is Kasi Tsubasa Hikari." the girl smiled.**

_Hikarru: All three are my favorite names. Aren't they so cool?_

_Ali: Something is wrong with you, like seriously._

_Hikarru: You are just jelly._

_Ali: WTH?_

_Hikarru: BTW, I'm making Excalibur less annoying. You will find out why in later chapters. :P_


	6. Father

_Hikarru: Sixth chapter…_

_Gaby: I have been waiting for this!_

_Hikarru: Then do the disclaimer._

_Gaby: Hika-Chan does not own anything pertaining to Soul Eater. Now read the story, NOW!_

**Black Star walked with the girl to see Shinigami-Sama. The whole way there, Black Star couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She stood up perfectly straight, hand folded in front of her, a smile on her face with bangs swept to the side.**

**She reminded him of a creature… what was the name of that creature? It is a beautiful creature… One that was fit for a God… That's it! She was a goddess. Her skin was fair, blue eyes, blonde hair. She was perfect, at least in Black Star's eyes.**

**"Keep your eyes off of my meister." Excalibur warned, walking in between the too.**

**"So, Black Star-Kun." Kasi turned to him, "What is it like here?"**

**"Well…" Black Star explained the teachers, classroom, missions, among other things that she would have needed to know.**

**"You are very informative." Kasi smiled, "Very trustworthy, and strong too."**

**Black Star blushed, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I will surpass God one day."**

**"Really?" Kasi gasped, "That's amazing!"**

**"Stupid people." Excalibur once again said quietly to himself.**

**They reached Shinigami-Sama's doors.**

**"Well, this is where we part." Excalibur grabbed Kasi's puffy pants leg, "Let's go."**

**Kasi blushed and smiled at Black Star, "See you later."**

**"You can get me anytime you need something." Black Star told her.**

**"Ok." she giggled, "Bye." She disappeared behind the door.**

**…**

**Black Star returned to the infirmary. Tsubaki was up, she looked at him when he walked through the door.**

**"Where were you?" Tsubaki asked.**

**"Was that a dream?" Black Star shook his head. There was no way such a hot babe was in his dreams. She HAD to be real.**

**…**

**The crew sat at their usual table at lunch, excluding Ali of course. Everyone was talking and eating their lunch when Black Star jumped onto the table, exclaiming, "I saw her! I saw her!"**

**"He's hallucinating." Kid teased.**

**"No way!" Black Star said, "I saw the girl who has Excalibur!"**

**"What?" the whole crew gasped.**

**"What happened? Did you meet her?" Gaby asked.**

**"Yeah, I did." Black Star sat in a seat.**

**"What is she like?" Maka asked.**

**"She is so worth it." Black Star melted off into his own little dream world.**

**Everyone looked at him, poked him, trying to see if he was alive. He was in dreamland, and he wasn't coming out of it any time soon.**

**…**

**"Shinigami-Sama." Kasi bowed to him, "Please let me attend Shibusen."**

**"Sure, why not?" Shinigamia-Sama said.**

**"But-" Kasi began.**

**"It doesn't matter where you came from, or what your past is. You are you now." Shinigami-Sama reassured her.**

**Kasi bowed again, "You are very kind, Shinigami-Sama. Thank you!"**

**…**

**"BLACK STAR!" Patty gave him a kick to the head, but he still remained in the dream-like state.**

**"Well, I tried." Patty walked off.**

**Gaby poked at his nose, played with his ears, and even tried insulting his pride, but nothing seemed to work.**

**"Do you think he'll stay like this forever?" Tsubaki asked.**

**"Black Star-Kun? Black Star-Kun!" a female voice called.**

**The crew looked to see a girl with fair skin, deep blue eyes, and curly blonde hair.**

**"Oh, hello." the girl bowed, "Have any of you see Black Star?"**

**The crew pointed to the blue haired boy in the middle.**

**Black Star saw her an automatically he started "working" again.**

**"Kasi-Chan!" Black Star hugged her around the waist.**

**"Hello, Black Star-Kun!" Kasi giggled.**

**"Who's this?" Tsubaki asked.**

**"Oh." Black Star showed Kasi to the crew, "This is the crew. That's Tsubaki, my partner. Maka and her partner Soul, Death the Kid and his partners Liz and Patty. And that's Gaby-Chan. Her meister is with a teacher right now."**

**"Nice to meet you all!" Kasi bowed.**

**"This is Kasi and she is Excalibur's new meister." Black Star said.**

**"WHAT?" the crew exclaimed.**

**"Is that bad?" Kasi asked.**

**Everyone didn't want to hurt her feelings, but the truth would hurt either way.**

**"No." Soul lied, "It's actually really cool."**

**"Really?" Kasi's eyes brightened.**

**Everyone sighed in relief.**

**"You want to sit with us?" Gaby asked.**

**"Sure!" Kasi sat down and started drinking her strawberry milk.**

**"Strawberry milk?" Gaby asked, "Me too! Best friends!"**

**Kasi laughed nervously at the sudden friendship, "Yeah, definitely."**

**Even though she was Excalibur's meister, she was mellow. And a mellow wavelength like hers would probably match with any wavelength.**

**…**

**The bell chimed, class was starting.**

**"Another new student?" Stein-Sensei looked at the tall girl holding the holy sword.**

**"Yes." Kasi nodded.**

**"Alright." Stein-Sensei sighed, "Introduce yourself."**

**"Ok!" Kasi turned to the room full of people, "I have three names. Kasi Tsubasa Hikari. My mother was named Cassie Asami Hikari. My father-" she stopped, "Anyway, please take care of me." She bowed.**

**Kids whispered rumors. Most of them were about why she stopped when she was about to talk about her father. Black Star was the most curious.**

**…**

**When it was time to go home, Kasi was simply walking when Black Star ran up to her.**

**"Hey, Kasi!" he greeted her.**

**"Hello, Black Star." she smiled.**

**"I was just wondering…" Black Star blushed, "If you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow, since it is a holiday."**

**Kasi was surprised, but she smiled brightly, "Of course, Black Star! I would love to!"**

**"Great!" Black Star practically shouted, "I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me by the fountain."**

**"Alright!" Kasi agreed.**

**"See you tomorrow!" Black Star ran off.**

**Kasi waved and then turned around to walk to the apartments, happier then ever.**

**"Kasi." Excalibur called from in front of her.**

**"Yes, Excalibur-Sama?" Kasi asked.**

**"Tomorrow," Excalibur began, "You will miss that date of yours. You here me?"**

**"But, why?" Kasi protested.**

**"Don't talk back to me!" Excalibur warned her.**

**Kasi felt defeated, "Yes… father…"**

_Hikarru: Say whaaaaaaaaaaaat?_

_Ali: What?_

_Gaby: What?_

_Hikarru: Thank you. :P Anyway, yeah, I left it at a cliff hanger. Tee hee._


	7. Spending the Day with You

_Hikarru: Did you like last chapter's cliffhanger?_

_Gaby: No, I now have to read this chapter or the suspense will kill me._

_Hikarru: Do the disclaimer, please and thank you._

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything pertaining to Soul Eater._

**Kasi was huddled on her bed, looking out the window. Today was a holiday, so the students were allowed the day off. Kasi had agreed to go on a "date" with Black Star today, however, Excalibur forbid her from doing so.**

**Puffy eyes from crying, Kasi was suddenly overcome by determinedness. She opened the window and climbed up on the roof. Putting her hood up onto her head, she jumped from roof to roof towards the central fountain.**

**…**

**Black Star paced around the fountain, wondering where Kasi was.**

**'She's too hot for you, bro.' he said to himself, 'She probably stood you up.'**

**"BLACK STAR!"**

**Black Star looked up and saw Kasi leaping from a roof towards him.**

**Black Star ran and caught her in his arms, "Are you going to keep doing that?"**

**Kasi giggled, "But I like doing it, because I know you will always catch me."**

**Black Star blushed and put her down, "So, what do you want to do today?"**

**"Let's go somewhere far." Kasi suggested, "Excalibur forbade me from going out, so I ran off."**

**"Then let's go!" Black Star grabbed her hand and ran down the street.**

**…**

**"Gaby! Focus!" Ali was trying to get her sister to concentrate on the grocery list and NOT on all the cute shops they were passing by.**

**"But, Ali-Kun." Gaby whined, "That shop sells the cutest dresses!"**

**"No!" Ali growled, "You are not going to that shop with the stupid name."**

**"The name is Froufrou Boutique!" Gaby pouted, "And it is kawaii!"**

**Ali sighed, "Fine, but I'm only giving you five minutes."**

**Gaby squealed, "Arigato!" She ran off to the shop.**

**Ali sighed again and looked at the list, something caught her eyes. She turned to the right and saw Stein-Sensei walking by.**

**"Oyaji?" Ali ran up to him, "What are you doing here, Oyaji?"**

**"Hm?" Stein-Sensei seemed dazed, "Oh, Ali-Hime? I didn't see you there."**

**Ali ignored the nickname, "Answer my question, Oyaji! What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm a person like everyone else." Stein-Sensei said, "Can't I come to the market like a normal person?"**

**"No." Ali smiled, "Seriously, why are you here?"**

**Stein-Sensei started to walk away.**

**"Hey!" Ali ran after him, "Don't walk away from me!"**

**…**

**"You didn't have to take me shopping, Black Star." Kasi said, holding an assortment of stuffed animals.**

**"But don't girls like shopping?" Black Star asked.**

**"Well…" Kasi trailed on, "I do, it's just that if I go home with a stuffed animal, then Excalibur-Sama would get suspicious."**

**"Oh, I guess you're right." Black Star sighed.**

**Kasi giggled, "It's ok, Black Star. It's the thought that counts."**

**"Hey, Kasi. There is a question I wanted to ask you." Black Star put a stuffed elephant back on the shelf.**

**"What is it?" Kasi asked curiously.**

**"When you were introducing yourself, you stopped when you were about to talk about your father. Might I ask why?"**

**Kasi tensed up and a shadow cast over her eyes, "Well you see, I don't like talking about my father. Mainly because Excalibur-Sama is my father."**

**…**

**"So, if you were a woman, what would your name be?" Ali asked.**

**"Why are we even talking about this?" Stein-Sensei asked.**

**Ali had dragged Stein-Sensei to go shopping with her, because Gaby was too busy at Froufrou Boutique.**

**"I'm just trying to make conversation." Ali adjusted her now heavy grocery bag.**

**"Are you having difficulty there?" Stein-Sensei gestured to the heavy bag that was making Ali lopsided.**

**"No." Ali said defensively.**

**Stein-Sensei plucked the bag off of her and held it.**

**"Hey! I can carry it by myself!" Ali protested, "I don't need a man's help!"**

**Stein-Sensei gave her a serious look, "Why won't you let people help you?"**

**Ali crossed her arms and refused to speak, making Stein-Sensei sigh.**

**…**

**"How is he your dad?" Black Star asked.**

**"My mother, Cassie Asami Hikari, was his girlfriend years ago." Kasi said, "And that's how I can to be. I… can't give out all the details."**

**"I understand." Black Star said, "Your past is yours. You choose to tell it or not."**

**"Thank you." Kasi smiled at him, "You are very kind, Black Star."**

**Black Star blushed, "Oh, stop it."**

**Kasi giggled and muttered, "So kawaii."**

**"Huh? What was that?" Black Star asked.**

**"Nothing." Kasi smiled.**

**…**

**Ali had been silent the whole time. Her and Stein-Sensei were sitting on a bench, having a rest from shopping.**

**"You never answered my question." Stein-Sensei said, "Why don't you like people helping you?"**

**"I'm independent." Ali said, "I believe in the phrase 'If you want something done, you do it yourself'."**

**Stein-Sensei sighed, "You don't have to be that way, Ali-Hime."**

**"Don't call me that, Oyaji." Ali glared at him.**

**Stein-Sensei shook his head, there was no use in arguing with the stubborn girl.**

**Ali's eyes slowly started to close, she shook her head to try to rid her eyes of sleep.**

**Stein-Sensei noticed this, "Are you sleepy?"**

**Ali nodded slowly, "I got to go get Gaby."**

**Stein-Sensei got up and offered his hand to the sleepy girl.**

**Ali, who was sleep-induced, letting him help her up, using his arm for support.**

**They made it to Froufrou Boutique, Gaby was waiting outside.**

**Gaby had a cute angry look on her face, "I was waiting for hours!" She noticed Ali's sleepy state and the Stein-Sensei was there, helping her.**

**"Hello, Stein-Sensei." Gaby looked surprised, "I see you are helping my sister, how chivalrous."**

**"Let's get you two home before Ali collapses and I have to carry-" Stein-Sensei spoke too soon. He hadn't even finished and Ali had collapsed from weariness.**

**"Hold this." Stein-Sensei gave Gaby the bag and picked Ali up in his arms.**

**Gaby led the way to her and Ali's house, opening the door once there.**

**"Ali's room in on the left." Gaby gave Stein-Sensei directions while she put the groceries up.**

**Stein-Sensei found Ali's room and noted how purple it was.**

**'Must be her favorite color.' Stein-Sensei thought as he laid the girl on her bed.**

**He briefly looked around, noting everything he saw.**

**"Sensei?" Ali had her eyes half open, "Where am I?"**

**"You're in your room." Stein-Sensei answered.**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"I carried you here."**

**"Get out of my room, Oyaji."**

**"…"**

**Ali fell back asleep, leaving Stein-Sensei alone in the room once again. He walked out, figuring that if he stayed too long, Gaby would get ideas that should not be in a little girl's head.**

**"Are you going so soon, Sensei?" Gaby asked.**

**"Yeah." Stein-Sensei said, surprised to see her bowing in front of him.**

**"Thank you, Sensei, for looking after my sister and being her friend." Gaby said, "Ever since our mother died, she has been practically an empty vessel. So I thank you."**

**"Your welcome." Stein-Sensei felt a bit strange being thanked, "Bye."**

**"Bye." Gaby waved as he walked out the door.**

**…**

**"Thank you, Black Star." Kasi stood in front of the fountain, the sun sleeping in the sky.**

**"Your welcome, Kasi." Black Star said, "Are you sure you can get home from here alone?"**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kasi stared into Black Star's eyes, he stared back.**

**They stared for a moment and slowly started to lean in…**

**"KASI TSUBASA HIKARI!"**

**The two jumped back, startled.**

**"Excalibur-Sama!" Kasi exclaimed, "Black Star, I have to go."**

**"I understand." Black Star felt disappointed.**

**Kasi kissed him swiftly on the cheek, "Bye." She ran off towards her apartment.**

**Black Star felt his cheek with his hand and shouted in victory.**

_Hikarru: So kawaii!_

_Gaby: Yup._

_Hikarru: Readers! I have a poll on my profile! Please vote it! Arigato! Mata ne!_


	8. The First Kiss

_Hikarru: This story is going to be getting interesting._

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Hikarru: I don't own anything. BTW, poll on my profile. Please vote._

**It was Monday, and Ali was in the library looking up books on soul resonances. She was looking for the books when she saw a famous boy. He was Shinigami-Sama's son, his name being Death the Kid, and he was crazy for symmetry. He was too short, trying to get a book from the top shelf.**

**Ali, being tall, went over to help. She saw that he wanted the book on Soul Resonances. Ali got the book and handed it to him.**

**"Thank you, Ali-Kun." Kid said, knowing her name from her sister, Gaby.**

**"Soul resonances, huh?" Ali asked, "I'm looking those up as well."**

**"I see." Kid pointed up to the shelf where his book came from, "There are more up there."**

**"Thank you." Ali got a few books from that shelf and walked over to an empty table and sat down.**

**Kid looked around and sighed, walking over to Ali's table, "May I sit here? All the other tables are filled with bakas."**

**Ali looked up at him, "I hear ya. Sure. Just don't bother me."**

**Kid agreed and sat down. He was going to read, but he looked and realized how… symmetrical Ali looked. Her hair had the same bounce and flow on both sides, dimples on both of her cheeks, etcetera.**

**Ali was taking notes on the book, unaware of Kid's gaze. She looked up to see Kid staring intently.**

**"Do you need something?" Ali asked, a bit irritated.**

**"Huh?" Kid snapped out of his gaze, "No, sorry."**

**Ali went back to taking notes.**

**…**

**Kasi sighed, sitting on the red spike on top of Shibusen. She wanted to know if she really liked Black Star, as in LIKE him. She thought of all the good qualities he possessed. Trustworthy, friendly, kind, funny, strong… the list could probably go on for days. When she tried to think of bad qualities, she couldn't think of any. Not even one! That was a bit surprising considering the fact that everyone complains about him.**

**And yesterday, they were about to kiss! They might just have if Excalibur didn't yell her name. Kasi remembered what happened when she got home.**

**Flashback**

**Kasi entered through her window, seeing Excalibur waiting for her in the room. She looked down, scared of what he was about to say.**

**"I forbid you to see, go near, or even talk to Black Star." he pointed his cane at her.**

**"Please, Excalibur-Sama!" Kasi begged, "Please let me and Black Star be friends!"**

**"I think he wants something more than friendship." Excalibur said, leaving the room.**

**End of Flashback**

**What could he have meant by that?**

**…**

**"Stop staring at me!" Ali was now seriously annoyed.**

**"I told you I was sorry." Kid said, "You are so symmetrical, it's hard NOT to stare."**

**"Are you ACTUALLY hitting on me?" Ali gaped.**

**"What?" Kid stammered, "Hitting on you? As if!"**

**"Oh, so you are saying I'm not 'worthy' of being hit on?"**

**"I'm just saying that I wouldn't hit on you."**

**"Then stop doing it!"**

**"But I'm not!"**

**People stared to 'shush' them.**

**Ali and Kid gave them death glares, they got scared and ran away. They looked back at each other, hatred in their eyes.**

**"Short stack!" Ali growled.**

**"Amazon!" Kid countered.**

**"Shrimp!"**

**"Sequoia tree!"**

**"Unsymmetrical baka!"**

**That was a fatal blow, Kid fell on the floor, muttered about how he should die and how filthy he was.**

**Ali shook her head and walked out, books in hand.**

**…**

**"Kasi?" Black Star climbed onto the spike and traveled to the end where Kasi sat.**

**"Black Star?" Kasi was happy to see him, but if she was caught with him…, "I have to go!"**

**Black Star gasped when Kasi tried to jump off the spike, "Wait!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the spike.**

**"Stop it, Black Star!" Kasi shouted.**

**"Why?" Black Star asked, "Are you mad at me?"**

**"No." Kasi said.**

**"Then what is wrong?"**

**"Nothing!"**

**"Stop lying!"**

**"I can't tell you!"**

**"I won't tell anyone you told me."**

**"…"**

**"Come on. You can tell me."**

**"I-I can't see you anymore."**

**Black Star was so surprised to hear that, anger began to arise in his heart, "Did Excalibur tell you that?"**

**Kasi looked away.**

**"Why can't we see each other?" Black Star demanded.**

**"Father thinks you are a bad influence." Kasi said, still unable to look him in the eye.**

**"But I l-" Black Star realized that he was about to confess to her.**

**"What?" Kasi asked, "What were you about to say?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"I told you something! Now it's your turn!"**

**"But-"**

**"No buts!"**

**"…"**

**The two stared into each other's eyes, trying to find what they were looking for.**

**Black Star suddenly kissed Kasi fully on the lips. The girl jumped in his arms, startled.**

**The kiss was sweet, the first to their virgin lips. Both of their eyes closed, time had stopped.**

**…**

**"Maybe I shouldn't of been so hard on her." Excalibur was walking outside, "Cassie, what should I do?"**

**He suddenly heard shouting. He looked up and gasped. His daughter and Black Star were kissing!**

_Hikarru: Uh oh! Caught red-handed! Lol._

_Gaby: Poor Black Star. He's going to get beat up._

_Ali: Na, Excalibur is weak on his own._

_Gaby: I guess you are right._

_Hikarru: Please review. :3_


	9. One Condition

_Hikarru: The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to Gaby-Chan!_

_Gaby: Aww! Thank you!_

_Ali: What about me?_

_Hikarru: …I don't own anything._

_Ali: Hey, don't ignore me!_

_Hikarru: On with the story!_

**Gaby was skipping down the hallway, she was looking for Soul. He had to talk to Shinigami-Sama really quick, so he told her to wait for him, but he has been gone for a half hour. Gaby was bored so she decided to look for him. She thought about going to the library to see her sister, but she figured that she would just annoy the girl.**

**Gaby was skipping merrily when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. It was a group of three boys stalking her. Now, it wasn't uncommon for her to have stalkers and admirers, she was just too cute NOT to have them.**

**Gaby ran down the corridor, trying to lose them. She was running while looking back, she failed to see the obstacle that she eventually ran into. She was knocked to the ground.**

**"Are you ok?" asked a voice.**

**Gaby looked up to see Soul standing in front of her, "Soul-Kun!"**

**"Oh, hello, Gaby-Chan." Soul helped to cute girl up. She clung to his chest and said, "Oh, Soul-Kun. You have to protect me. These three boys are stalking me."**

**Soul put one arm around Gaby and waited for the boys to come around.**

**The boys came around the corner, surprised to see Soul.**

**"What's up, Soul?" one guy asked.**

**"What are you doing trying to stalk Gaby-Chan?" Soul asked.**

**"Uh…" all three boys got nervous and ran away.**

**"Yay!" Gaby cheered, "Soul-Kun, you scared all the bad boys away. You deserve a reward." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Soul smiled, cheeks becoming red, "Say, Gaby-Chan? Are you free this Friday?"**

**"Yes, I am." Gaby smiled, "Why?"**

**"You wanna go on a date with me?"**

**…**

**Black Star pulled away, breaking the kiss. Both his and Kasi's faces were redder than tomatoes.**

**"Black Star…" Kasi rested her head on Black Star's chest, her heart racing.**

**"I-I really like you, Kasi." Black Star's heart was racing too.**

**"I-" Kasi was about to say before she heard a yell from below.**

**The two looked down to see Excalibur madder than hell.**

**"Uh oh." Kasi said, "I'm dead for sure."**

**Kasi used the Light Wings to get her and Black Star to the ground.**

**"What did I tell you about Black Star?" Excalibur shouted at Kasi.**

**"But, father! I really like Black Star!" Kasi protested, "And he really likes me!"**

**"I don't care!" Excalibur growled, "You are forbidden to see him!"**

**Kasi's nostrils flared, "No."**

**"What?" Excalibur was surprised, Kasi had never spoke against him before. She was becoming more and more like her mother.**

**"Black Star and I wish to stay together." Kasi said, "And we shall. No matter what you say."**

**Excalibur made a low growl that made Kasi cower, but he stopped and smirked, "Alright."**

**"Eh?" her and Black Star gaped.**

**"I'll let you too be together." Excalibur said, "On one condition."**

**"What is it?" Kasi asked.**

**"Black Star has to beat you in a fight."**

_Hikarru: Poor Black Star and Kasi. They will never be together._

_Gaby: This was short._

_Hikarru: I know! I'm sorry, but I really wanted to get this done before I went to sleep._

_[Please review! 3]_


	10. Hate to Lose

_Hikarru: The fight is on!_

_Gaby: My bet is on Kasi wins!_

_Ali: Probably, I mean, she DOES have Excalibur._

_Hikarru: You just got to wait and see. I don't own anything, by the way._

_Gaby: On with the chapter!_

_Hikarru: Hey, that's MY line. TT^TT_

_Ali: Well you were doing the disclaimer._

_Hikarru: That's because you people are lazy!_

_Gaby: Who cares? Get on with the chapter already!_

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

**"W-what?" Kasi asked, astonished.**

**"You heard me, girl." Excalibur said, "If Black Star beats you in a battle, then you two may be together."**

**"What if I don't win?" Black Star asked.**

**"Then you are forbidden to see my daughter." Excalibur said.**

**"Fine." Black Star said, "But how could you possibly beat the man who will surpass God?"**

**Excalibur turned into a sword, Kasi grabbed the handle.**

**"Black Star." Kasi turned to him, "You HAVE to win this. To be fair, I won't use any of Excalibur's magic like the Light Wings or Hiro the Atomic."**

**"It should be fair then." Black Star said.**

**"One more thing." Kasi said.**

**"What is it?"**

**"You have to go all out on me, because I absolutely HATE to lose."**

**"That might be a problem."**

**"Do your best."**

**Kasi ran to the other side of the courtyard and got into a fighters stance. Black Star ran to the opposite side, Tsubaki turned into her demon sword form.**

**"Ready?" Kasi called, charging at Black Star.**

**"Let's go!" Black Star charged at her.**

**Their weapons clashed with a loud bang.**

**…**

**"Everybody!" a girl ran down the hallway, "Kasi and Black Star are fighting!"**

**Everyone rushed out into the courtyard to watch.**

**…**

**"Hm?" Ali looked out the door to see kids rushing to the courtyard, "What's going on?"**

**Stein-Sensei looked, "Something stupid probably."**

**"Probably." Ali went back to her drawing.**

**…**

**"Soul! Soul!" a girl ran up to him and Gaby, "Black Star and Kasi are fighting!"**

**"Eh?" Soul asked, "Are you serious?"**

**Gaby looked to him, "We should go make sure Black Star is ok."**

**Soul laughed, "Yeah, but he'll probably be dead by the time we get there."**

**Gaby grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him along to the courtyard.**

**…**

**The two jumped back, raising their swords.**

**Black Star swung his sword down. Kasi blocked it, but Black Star was using every bit of his strength to try and beat her. She used her strength to fling Black Star off.**

**"You're doing good." Kasi complimented.**

**"I have to, or else we can never be together." Black Star said.**

**Kasi blushed, she then charged at him, her sword swinging.**

**Black Star blocked every attack, and came back tenfold.**

**Kasi knew she wasn't going to win, and it made her instincts agitated.**

**Suddenly, Black Star was able to slap Excalibur out of Kasi's hand, sending it flying to the other side of him. This was it. He was going to win.**

**Kasi's "I-Hate-Losing" instincts kicked in. She ran at him and jumped over him, using his head as a step. She got through, grabbed her sword and charged at him.**

**Black Star was so astounded, Kasi really did hate losing. Just in time, he turned to see her holding the sword like a baseball bat. She swung and hit Black Star across the cheek, sending him flying into the wall. Victory went to Kasi.**

**Kasi raised Excalibur in victory, but she realized what she did, she dropped Excalibur and dropped to her knees.**

**"H-how could this of happened?" Kasi had tears coming out of her deep blue eyes.**

**Excalibur smirked, turning into his "human" form, "I knew that your 'Hate-to-Lose' attitude would lead to your victory."**

**Kasi growled, "So it was a plan! I knew it!"**

**"Of course it was." Excalibur said, "How could I have made a condition that I knew would be met?"**

**Kasi ran to Black Star, "Are you alright?"**

**Black Star gave her a smile, "Now I am. I'm sorry for not trying hard enough."**

**"It was my fault." Kasi said, "If I would of just let you defeat me instead of going and getting Excalibur, then you wouldn't of had to get hurt."**

**Excalibur groaned, "Kasi, come one. You are not allowed around him, remember? Honor your bets."**

**Kasi punched the ground, making a dent, "No."**

**"Excuse me?" Excalibur raged.**

**Kasi stood up and turned to him, the wind blowing her hair, odd because there was no wind that day, "How dare you trick me, father!"**

**Everyone gasped and began to murmur amongst themselves. Some of the murmurs being "No way!" and "He is her father?" and "How the hell can THAT even happen?"**

**"Don't talk to me like that." Excalibur glared, "You will listen to me, for I am your weapon and father."**

**"I can't get rid of you as a father." Kasi began, "But I CAN get rid of you as a weapon."**

**"What are you saying?" Excalibur feared what she was about to say.**

**"Excalibur-Sama, father, you are no longer my weapon."**

_Hikarru: OMG! Come one, he deserved it._

_Gaby: I'd drink to that!_

_Hikarru: Gaby-Chan! Don drink!_

_Gaby: I meant my strawberry milk, dumbshit!_

_Hikarru: TT^TT_


	11. Double Date

_Hikarru: This chap is suppose to be funny. Tell me if it was or not._

_Ali: It's gonna be stupid._

_Hikarru: Oh why don't you go make out with Stein-Sensei._

_Ali: Excuse me? -pulls out a taser- You want to repeat that?_

_Hikarru: Oh crap! -runs away-_

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything! Now on with the story!_

**Everyone was looking, and Kasi didn't mind. She liked it when people looked at her and Black Star's intertwined hands as they walked down the hallways of Shibusen.**

**It was now Friday, a few days after Kasi had boldly told Excalibur that she didn't want him as a weapon anymore. She was now free to be with Black Star and do whatever she wanted, however, she DID miss the Light Wings. They were always handy when she got too lazy to walk to the store, but it was worth it.**

**Kasi was currently in the library, looking up the book her father wrote on himself. She looked on the bottom shelves where it would be, there was a boy blocking her way and reading the book she was looking for. She bent down next to the boy and said, "Excalibur, huh?"**

**The boy jumped away, landing on his rear.**

**Kasi giggled, "I'm sorry to have scared you. I'm Kasi."**

**"Oh." he got up and shook her hand, "I'm Hiro."**

**"Hiro?" Kasi knew that name from somewhere, "Hiro the Brave?"**

**Hiro put his head down, "Yeah…"**

**"My father always talked so highly of you." Kasi smiled, "He said that you were one of his best meisters."**

**"Huh?" Hiro turned to her, "You are… Excalibur's daughter?"**

**"I am." Kasi didn't look all that proud, not as proud as she was when she was younger…**

**"So… he talked about me?" Hiro asked.**

**"Yeah. He told me that you were the one who put up with him the longest, besides me of course."**

**"I see. So are you really his daughter?"**

**"I am. It's a story that I don't like to go into much detail about."**

**"I understand." Hiro stared at the beautiful girl. He wished she wasn't Black Star's girlfriend, she was very pretty.**

**"So, Hiro, why did you put Excalibur-Sama back?" asked a curious Kasi.**

**"Well, he started sneezing and it just began to annoy me." Hiro said, embarrassed.**

**Kasi gave him a look before bursting out in laughter.**

**People tried to hush her but when she gave them a look, they felt a sudden chill that made them run away.**

**"How did you do that?" Hiro asked.**

**"Do what?" Kasi gave him an innocent smile.**

**Hiro raised his brow quizzically, but he decided to let it go, "So…you are Black Star's girl, eh?"**

**Kasi blushed, "Yeah…"**

**Hiro blushed furiously and thought, 'Kawaii desu!'**

**"Hey, Hiro." a guy who had abnormally large muscles came up to them, "Where's my food?"**

**"Oh, sorry, Kentaro." Hiro laughed nervously, "I forgot."**

**Kentaro grabbed Hiro by the collar and picked him up, "Oh really? Well maybe if I beat you a bit, you'll remember next time." He raised his fist.**

**Hiro whimpered and coward down.**

**Kasi grabbed Kentaro's clenched hand with a firm grip, "Let go."**

**"Who are you?' Kentaro growled.**

**"Your worst nightmare if you don't let him go."**

**"Oh really? You want to get beat too?"**

**"If you can catch me."**

**Kentaro raged, trying to grab Kasi. Kasi ducked from his hands and kneed him in the stomach. Kentaro doubled over in pain, Kasi struck again, but this time she got him in the head, sending him crashing into a book shelf. The shelf came down and landed on top of him.**

**"You can't touch me." Kasi swept the invisible dust off of her clothes.**

**"Arigato, Kasi-San." Hiro said, grateful for her intervention.**

**"You don't have to have the suffix after my name." Kasi giggled, "Just call me Kasi, ok?"**

**"O-ok!" Hiro blushed harder.**

**"Let's be friends, Hiro!"**

**"S-sure."**

**"Yay!"**

**The bell chimed.**

**"Oh, it's class time." Kasi said, "I'll see you later, ok, Hiro."**

**"Alright, bye." Hiro waved her off and she ran off. Hiro felt his heart racing, he definitely had a crush.**

**…**

**"Ali-Kun!" Gaby cried to her sister, "You have to do something for me!"**

**"What?" Ali looked at her, "No I don't!"**

**"I gave you a dollar six years ago." Gaby pouted.**

**"How can you still remember that?" Ali asked, "You can remember that, but you can't remember how to spell our last name?"**

**"Hey! Landeros is a very uncommon name." Gaby argued, "Anyway, you owe me."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Well I'm going on a date with Soul tonight, right?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"I don't want to go alone, I'm scared. So can you double date with me?"**

**"Eh?"**

**Gaby was taken aback by her sister's shout, "What's wrong?"**

**"Double date?" Ali asked, "Who would I go with?"**

**"Stein-Sensei of course." Gaby smiled.**

**Ali gave Gaby a death look, "You want to die?"**

**"But you two are best friends." Gaby tried to explain, "I'm sure he would understand."**

**"He's an Oyaji!" Ali yelled, "If we DID go on a date, he would be marked as a pedophile!"**

**"But isn't he already just that?" Gaby asked innocently.**

**Ali started to laugh, now THAT was funny, "No, I ain't going with him."**

**"Well then I'll just bring someone for you." Gaby offered.**

**"Fine, but he better not be an A-hole." Ali then walked away.**

**…**

**All Gaby had to do was find a guy that would be willing to go on a date with her ferocious sister, this was going to be tough. Maybe she should find a tough guy, someone who could possibly put up with her, and she had just the guy in mind.**

**…**

**"Kid-Kun!" Kid turned around to see Gaby running toward him.**

**"Hello, Gaby-Chan." Kid said, "What's up?"**

**"I got a favor to ask of you." Gaby clapped her hands together, "Would you please double date with me and Soul?"**

**Kid laughed, "Me? On a date? Now that is funny."**

**"Seriously!" Gaby cried, "Please! You'll be going with my sister."**

**A vein popped in Kid's forehead, "Heck no."**

**Gaby growled, "Listen! No one else can do a job like this! So unless you want your face to look unsymmetrical for the rest of your life, then I suppose you are going to have to double date with me."**

**Kid shivered, scared for his face.**

**Gaby realized what she was doing, she did the cutesy pose and said, "So, pick Ali-Kun up at 7:00 tonight, ok?"**

**"A-alright." Kid stammered, still scared.**

**"Ok! Mata ne!" Gaby ran off.**

**Tonight was going to be Hell.**

_Hikarru: How was it?_

_Gaby: It sucked._

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

_Gaby: I'm kidding! Lol._

_Ali: How could you set me up with Kid?_

_Gaby: I didn't! Hika-Chan wrote this, so she did!_

_Ali: -pulls out taser- So you want a re-run of what happened in the beginning of the story?_

_Hikarru: GAH! -runs away-_


	12. War

_Hikarru: Dating time. Dun Dun DUNN!_

_Gaby: I'm so excited!_

_Ali: I'm not. You set me up with Kid!_

_Gaby: Nu-uh! Hika-Chan did!_

_Ali: B|_

_Hikarru: -nervous laugh- Uh, Gaby-Chan? Can you do the disclaimer?_

_Gaby: I can! Hika-Chan doesn't own anything!_

_Hikarru: Thank you, Gaby-Chan. On with the chapter!_

**Gaby was putting on her makeup, neatly tying her hair back, getting ready for her double date. She wore her same outfit since she knew Soul would be wearing his.**

**"Ali-Kun!" Gaby called, "Are you ready?"**

**"Ready as I'll ever be!" Ali called back from her room.**

**Gaby looked at her reflection in her big mirror once more before running into her sister's room.**

**"Hey, Gaby?" Ali asked, "Who did you set me up with?"**

**"You'll see." Gaby smirked.**

**"If it is Stein-Sensei, I'm going to kill you." Ali threatened.**

**"It's not, I swear!" Gaby put her hands up in defensive.**

**The doorbell rang.**

**"I'll get it!" Gaby ran to the door and opened it. It revealed Soul and Kid standing at the door.**

**"Hey guys." Gaby smiled, "You ready?"**

**"Yup." Soul smiled.**

**"No." Kid sighed.**

**Ali walked around the corner, suddenly she froze.**

**"Hello, Ali." Kid tried to be polite.**

**Ali walked over and slammed the door shut on both of them.**

**"Ali-Kun!" Gaby pouted, "How rude!"**

**"YOU SET ME UP WITH KID?" Ali roared, "HOW DARE YOU!"**

**Gaby whimpered, "Please don't be mad. It's just one night."**

**"No way." Ali began to walk away.**

**"I gave you that dollar six years ago!" Gaby shouted.**

**Ali popped a vein in her forehead, "You want your dollar back?" She grabbed her coin case, "Here's your dollar… IN PENNIES!" She began throwing all her pennies at Gaby.**

**"So mean!" Gaby cried, "You are a chicken!"**

**Ali stopped, "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"**

**Gaby smirked, "A chicken? That's right. I don't think you will be able to last the whole night with Kid."**

**"Oh really?" Ali walked up to her, "I bet I could!"**

**"Ok, bet me. If you can get through the night, then you won't have to give me back my dollar." Gaby's smirk widened, "But if you CAN'T make it, you have to kiss Kid on Monday."**

**"Eh?" Ali said, "There is no way I'm kissing Kid!"**

**"Then last the whole night, Ali-Kun." Gaby held out her hand, "Is it a bet?"**

**Ali knew she was going to regret this, "It is a bet." She shook Gaby's hand.**

**Gaby went to open the door, "Sorry, guys. Ali was so happy to see her crush, Kid-Kun, that she slammed the door."**

**Ali growled and thought, 'You'll pay for this when you are sleeping, Gaby!'**

**"You're a lucky man, Kid, you get the She-Man." Soul gave Kid a 'congratulations' punch in the arm.**

**Ali's eye started to twitch, but instead of killing Soul automatically, she smiled, "Let's go everybody. We'll be late."**

**Everyone froze, she was even scarier when she looked like she was planning something.**

**"Kowaii*!" Gaby cried.**

**…**

**"Are you serious?" both Kid and Ali stared at the ice cream parlor that they stood in front of.**

**"Yup, yup!" Gaby did her cutesy pose, "Didn't I tell you that we would be eating ice cream?"**

**"No." Kid and Ali said in unison.**

**"You guys are kawaii desu!" Gaby giggled and walked into the shop.**

**"We are not!" Kid and Ali said once again, they looked to each other, huffed, and walked in.**

**Gaby ran to a booth, "Booth, booth, booth!"**

**"You want the booth?" Soul asked.**

**"No, I want a chair!" Gaby said sarcastically, "Yes, I want the booth!"**

**"Alright, alright." Soul laughed nervously, "We can have the booth."**

**"Yay!" Gaby did her cutesy pose, "Arigato, Soul-Kun."**

**"Anything for you, Gaby-Chan." Soul cooed.**

**"You guys make me sick." Ali said, "Are we going to sit, or what?"**

**Gaby pouted and slid into the booth, while Soul slid in on the other side so he could face her.**

**Ali sat next to her sister, and Kid sat next to Soul.**

**…**

**"It's all about vanilla!" Ali shouted.**

**"No, I think cheesecake flavor is way better." Kid argued.**

**"Cheesecake? CHEESECAKE CAN SUCK IT, IF IT HASN'T ALREADY!"**

**"How rude? It's only an opinion!"**

**"Well your opinion SUCKS!"**

**Soul and Gaby were becoming very awkward, very fast.**

**"I'm outta here!" Ali got up and attempted to leave.**

**"Oh Ali-Kun~" Gaby sang, "You DO remember our bet, right?"**

**Ali stopped dead in her tracks, "Are you threatening me?"**

**"No." Gaby said, "But it'll have to be. On. The. Lips."**

**Ali grew cold, no way was she going to have to kiss Kid on the lips!**

**"What are they talking about, Soul?" Kid asked.**

**"I have no idea." Soul replied.**

**"Come back over, Ali-Kun." Gaby smirked.**

**Ali trudged over back to the table and sat.**

**"Kid? Soul?" a familiar voice asked.**

**The four turned to see Black Star and his girlfriend, Kasi.**

**"Black Star?" Kid asked, "What are you doing here?"**

**"What does it look like I'm doing here?" he gestured to Kasi.**

**"May we sit with you four?" Kasi asked sweetly.**

**"Uh…" the four of them couldn't resist such a cute request, "Sure?"**

**"Yay!" Kasi slid in next to Ali, "Thank you."**

**Black Star slid in next to Kid, "Yeah, this place is so packed."**

**Looking around, practically all the kids from around town were seated in there.**

**…**

**"Vanilla is the best!" Ali downed her ice cream.**

**"I actually prefer Rocky Road myself." Soul said.**

**"CHOCOLATE, FTW**!" Gaby screamed.**

**"Vanilla is great, I like it too." Kasi smiled.**

**"I believe Cheesecake is the best."**

**"Who asked for your opinion?" Ali yelled.**

**"Just shut up and eat your ice cream." Kid said.**

**Ali growled, cupped a spoonful of ice cream into her spoon and flung it at Kid. It hit him directly in the face, and it stayed there.**

**"Ha, ha!" Ali laughed.**

**Kid did the same thing, getting Ali directly in the face, "Take that!"**

**Ali got globs of her ice cream and started pelting Kid with it.**

**"ICE CREAM WAR!" Gaby grabbed her ice cream and started throwing it.**

**This was a big mistake. All the kids got excited and joined in, the staff helpless.**

**…**

**The war has lasted for over two hours, no one believed that they could waste so much ice cream. And the war was still going on. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Tables were turned over, making forts.**

**Some people were wearing empty ice cream buckets as helmets, Kasi was one of them.**

**"This is so much fun." Kasi clapped, excited.**

**"I didn't know that this would be much fun." Ali confessed.**

**"I told you that this was going to be fun." Gaby laughed.**

**There were a few people balling ice cream up for shooting. Gaby was one of them, probably because of her bad aim.**

**Ali looked over the overturned table to see Kid doing the same. Ali gave him a glare, he did the same.**

**"Gaby, gimme some ammo." Ali commanded.**

**"Sure!" Gaby handed her sister some ice cream.**

**Ali looked again, threw the ice cream, and hit Kid in the fame. Ali giggled, having the most fun she has had in years.**

**Ali saw Kasi blowing kisses over to the other team. She looked and saw Black Star doing the same. Ali sighed and hit Black Star with some ice cream.**

**"Hey!" Kasi pouted.**

**"This is war." Ali laughed, "Calm down, ok?"**

**Kasi tackled Ali, both of them going over their tables, out in the open.**

**The boys stood up to see the commotion.**

**"Now!" Kasi yelled.**

**All the girls stood up and threw the ice cream, knocking every boy down. The war was over, girls had one.**

**"Yay! Woo hoo!" the girls cheered.**

**"Aw man." the boys sighed.**

**"That was great, babe." Black Star picked Kasi up and kissed her nose.**

**"Aw, it was nothing." Kasi giggled and blushed.**

**"Get a room." most of the kids in the room yelled.**

**"I hope you children had fun." the owner smiled cynically, "Now it's time to clean up."**

**All the kids rushed out, but six remained, Kasi, Black Star, Soul, Gaby, Kid and Ali.**

**"We'll clean up." Kasi bowed the owner, "Sorry for creating such a mess."**

**The older lady was going to lecture the kids, but she found it hard for Kasi was so sweet. The owner let it go and told them where the supplies were.**

**"Let's get cleaning!" Kasi grabbed the mop enthusiastically.**

**The others sighed and began cleaning up. Kasi, being the fastest, cleaned up all the ice cream before they had even started on moving the tables.**

**Now, all there was left was the empty ice cream buckets.**

**Ali and Kid decided to collect those, since they did little moving.**

**Ali bent down to get one, as did Kid. Their hands touched. They looked at each other. Normally, Ali would have yelled at him, but she was feeling too happy from all the fun that she had to be angry. She grabbed the bucket and walked away.**

**Kid raised his brow, thinking that Ali looked kind of cute when she wasn't angry. Kind of.**

_*Kowaii: not to be mistaken for Kawaii. Kowaii means "scary", while Kawaii means "cute". Don't get these mixed up. :P_

_**FTW means "For The Win"._

_Hikarru: Did you like?_

_Gaby: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR YEARS!_

_Hikarru: Liar!_

_Gaby: :3_

_[Dedicated to Gaby-Chan and Ali-Kun, you guys rock tube socks! 3]  
_


	13. Suicide

**_[This chapter is dedicated to Ali-Kun, or HIKARUfangirl13. 3 Stay awesome!]_**

_Hikarru: It seems like I'll be updating everyday now._

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Hikarru: You are such a kid. :P_

_Gaby: :P_

_Ali: Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Hikarru: That's basically it, now onto the chapter!_

**Mondays are the worst. Why, you ask? Because every time Ali would pass by someone, she would hear them talking about the "Ice Cream War" at Helados*. They were also talking about her and Kid's "date". Normally, she would have went to kick some major ass, however, she was ok with people saying it. Was that weird?**

**…**

**"So, I heard you are going out with Kid." Stein-Sensei said while grading papers.**

**Ali chocked on the water she was drinking, "No way! Where have you heard that?"**

**"Everywhere." Stein-Sensei said.**

**"Ew! I would never go out with that shorty!"**

**"He's not THAT short, you are just an Amazon**."**

**"What was that, Oyaji?"**

**"Nothing."**

**Ali glared at him before grumbling to herself, "I need some air." She walked out of the classroom for a bit.**

**Stein-Sensei smiled, shook his head, and went back to grading papers.**

**…**

**Ali sighed heavy, not wanting to see anyone on the way to wherever she was going. She wasn't even going anywhere, but she still didn't want to see anybody.**

**A girl saw Ali and ran up to her saying, "Ali-Kun! Is it true that you and Kid-Kun are going out?"**

**"Where did you hear that?" Ali asked, gripping a ledge.**

**"Kid-Kun has been telling everybody." the girl smirked.**

**Ali knew she was lying, but something in her went off. Her grip on the ledge got so tight that it broke some of the ledge itself. "Where is he?"**

**"Over in the main hallway in front of the Mission Board." the girl's smirk grew larger as she strolled away from Ali.**

**…**

**A large stomping could be heard and it could only mean one thing: certain death. Ali was making her way to the main hallway to confront Kid. She didn't know what would happen, but whatever did, did.**

**"KID!" came her voice from down the hallway.**

**Kid looked back to see Ali's pissed off face, he shivered lightly, "What is it, Ali-Kun?"**

**"Don't you play dumb with me, Kid." Ali said, trying to calm down, "I hear that you have been telling lies."**

**"I don't lie." Kid said, "What have you been hearing?"**

**"You have been telling people that we are going out."**

**Kid froze, "Ew! Why would I go out with an Amazon?"**

**Ali grabbed the front of Kid's shirt with her clenched fist, "What did you just call me, shorty?"**

**"Look a lovers quarrel!" someone said, causing everyone around them to crowd around.**

**"What do you losers want?" Ali let go of Kid, irritated at their presence.**

**"You guys should totally kiss!" someone else shouted.**

**All of a sudden people were chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"**

**Ali looked to Kid, who was wearing shoes that made him as tall as her. She didn't know what to do.**

**Kid blushed slightly before saying, "There is no way we are kissing."**

**"Chickens!" someone yelled, making everyone laugh.**

**A vein popped in Ali's forehead, she hated being called that, besides, she was never one to back down from a challenge.**

**She smirked and grabbed Kid's shirt again.**

**"What is it now?" Kid complained.**

**Ali pressed her lips against his, then it went silent.**

**Kid gasped, as did everyone else.**

**…**

**Kasi once again sat on the red spike. She wondered what her father was doing. She sighed, "Maybe I should go confront him."**

**Kasi looked down, remembering the time that Excalibur had caught her and Black Star kissing.**

**"No. Then I would have to break up with Black Star." Kasi sighed heavily. She got up and looked at the town, she could see the whole thing from where she was standing.**

**She looked down once more, thinking, 'Maybe I can get down from here without Black Star's help.' She took a step and plummeted to the ground.**

**…**

**Ali didn't know what she was doing, but she liked it. Soon after they started kissing, everyone started clapping and cheering.**

**Suddenly, Kid pushed Ali off, "What the hell are you doing?"**

**For once in Ali's life, she was speechless.**

**"Can't you think of someone else's feelings before your own?" with that said, Kid stormed off.**

**Ali and the others were stunned, everyone gave Ali a sympathetic look before leaving her. She touched her lips with her fingers, still able to feel the warmth of Kid's. Feeling like her chest was an empty casket, she trudged off towards her best friend's classroom.**

**…**

**Kasi woke up in the infirmary. She didn't know what happened.**

**"Where… am I?" she asked out loud, hoping someone would answer.**

**"You are in the infirmary, sweetheart." said a voice, it belonged to the school nurse.**

**"What happened?" Kasi sat up, suddenly her ankle began hurting.**

**"You jumped off the school and broke your ankle." the nurse sighed, "I don't want any suicides happening at Shibusen, alright?"**

**"I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was trying to PROVE myself!" Kasi protested.**

**"Prove yourself to whom?"**

**"To my father."**

**…**

**Ali laid her head down on Stein-Sensei's desk.**

**"What's wrong, Ali-Hime?" Stein-Sensei asked.**

**"You wouldn't understand." Ali's voice muffled by the desk.**

**"I used to be your age too, you know."**

**"Keyword being 'use to'."**

**"That's not a word, Ali-Hime."**

**"WHATEVER!" Ali brought her head up to glare at him, "I kissed Kid, ok?"**

**Stein-Sensei looked shocked, but he smirked and went back to his papers, "I knew it."**

**"Huh?" Ali asked.**

**"That you liked Kid."**

**"No way!"**

**"Yes, way."**

**Ali growled, but Stein-Sensei was probably right. Maybe she did like Kid.**

**…**

**The bell chimed, beginning class.**

**Black Star sat down I his usual spot, and waited for his girlfriend. However, she never made it. He started to panic, before hearing a voice over the intercom.**

**"Black Star, please report to the infirmary."**

**Black Star got up and walked out of the classroom. He was walking to the infirmary when he heard two girls talking while going pass him.**

**"Did you hear Kasi tried to commit suicide?" the black haired girl asked.**

**"No way! Why would she do that?" the brunette gasped.**

**"She probably couldn't take Black Star anymore." the black haired girl giggled.**

**"That's not funny." the brunette lectured.**

**Black Star's eyed widened, "Suicide?" He ran the rest of the way to the infirmary.**

_*Helados means "ice creams" in Spanish._

_**Amazon are women that are too tall._

_Hikarru: How did you like?_

_Gaby: Ali and Kid sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_Ali: -flips both Gaby and Hikarru off-_

_Gaby: SO MEAN!_

_Hikarru: Please review! :3_


	14. Souls of The Past

_Hikarru: OMG! Two chaps in one day? Like I haven't done THAT before. Lol._

_Gaby: I usually make you do three to four. :3_

_Hikarru: I know right? Anyway, I don't own anything._

_Ali: She's serious about that._

_Hikarru: About what?_

_Ali: EVERYTHING._

_Hikarru: -scared- KOWAII!_

_Ali: o3o_

_Gaby: o3o_

_Hikarru: AAAHHH! -runs-_

**Black Star burst into the infirmary, yelling, "Where is she?"**

**The nurse was startled, she pointed to the bed that was enclosed in curtains.**

**Black Star ran to the end of the bed to see Kasi sipping hot cocoa.**

**"Black Star?" Kasi was so happy to see him, she tried to get out of bed, but her ankle made her lose her balance and fall.**

**Black Star caught her in his arms, "What are you doing?"**

**"I knew you would always catch me." Kasi giggled.**

**"Why are you trying to commit suicide?" Black Star shouted, obviously hurt.**

**Kasi pushed herself away from him, standing on one leg, "I never tried to kill myself! I was trying to prove that I can take care of myself!"**

**"So you jumped off the building?"**

**"…Well…"**

**"Exactly."**

**"My father… he always believed that I couldn't be alone for one minute without getting hurt."**

**"Kasi." Black Star embraced her tightly, "You don't have to be alone."**

**Kasi held him back, "How am I suppose to prove myself?"**

**"Get stronger." Black Star said, "If you can get stronger without his help, then you would prove it to him."**

**Kasi smiled brightly, "Thank you, Black Star."**

**"Of course." Black Star pulled back and kissed her.**

**…**

**Ali had been avoiding class all day, not wanting to sit in the same room as Kid. It was a rejection, right? Him pushing her away was him flat out rejecting her, right?**

**Ali had stayed home from school that day knowing she was going to get crap from Stein-Sensei when she returned, however, she didn't care. The sat on her bed, her knees up to her chin and her arms hugging around them. What she thought about, was three years ago.**

**Flashback**

**"Mama!" thirteen year old Gaby called, "Are you serious?"**

**"About what?" a woman with long black and curly hair pinned up in a clip.**

**"About turning Risa-Chan into a death scythe!" twelve year old Ali finished.**

**The woman laughed, "Tonight. Tonight is the mission where I will slay a witch. And then Risa will become a death scythe."**

**The kids cheered. Appearing in the doorway was Risa, their maid.**

**"Risa!" Ali and Gaby's mother called, "We MUST celebrate!"**

**"Katsumi-Sama." Risa spoke with a serious tone, "We should not celebrate early, it is bad luck."**

**The woman walked away and Katsumi sighed.**

**"Mom." Ali looked at her, "Will you be alright, I mean, it IS a witch."**

**Katsumi smiled and patted the young girl's head, "I'll be ok. I've got Risa, so I'll be ok."**

**Ali felt reassured, "Mom! Can you tell us your motto again?"**

**"Motto?" Katsumi laughed, "It's not a motto. It's just something that I like saying."**

**"And it's the only Japanese she knows." Gaby giggled.**

**Katsumi smacked her gently, "Yeah? So what? We don't live there!"**

**"I like hearing it." Ali smiled, "Please, before you go!"**

**"Alright." Katsumi smiled, "Wareware wa muryodesu."**

**"What does it mean again?" Gaby asked.**

**"It means, 'We are free*.' I told you it wasn't a motto." Katsumi got up, "Well I have to leave."**

**"Bye, mama!" Gaby waved.**

**"Be careful." Ali waved too.**

**Katsumi waved and walked out with her weapon, Risa.**

**…**

**"We shouldn't be doing this!" Gaby yelled, tugging on her little sister's arm, "We might get hurt and then mama won't be successful in turning Risa-Chan into a death scythe!"**

**"SHH!" Ali growled, hiding behind a tree, watching her mom confront the witch, "We'll blow our cover and be REALLY hurt, like dead status."**

**They saw their mom talking to the witch, but for some reason, Ali couldn't see the face clear on the witch. The witch also had a little girl with her.**

**Suddenly, her mom made Risa turn into her bladed boomerang form and whisked it at the witches.**

**Ali couldn't remember the next part because it was a blur. Tons of fire, blood, among other things. The next thing she knew, her mom was dead on the ground and Risa was dead lying next to her. The one good thing was the big witch died and her purple witch soul levitating off the ground close to Katsumi and Risa's pure human souls.**

**Ali ran over the souls and hugged them, "Gaby! Get the jars!"**

**Gaby got out two jars from her backpack, "Alright!" She ran over to her sister.**

**Ali knew something like this would happen, she took her mother's soul and put it in one jar, labeling it "Mama" and Risa's soul in the other, labeling it "Risa-Chan".**

**"You want another one?" Gaby took out the biggest jar she had.**

**Ali took the jar and walked over and put the witch's soul into the jar and labeled it "unknown".**

**End of Flashback**

**Ali stared at the three jars that stood on her dresser.**

**"Wareware wa muryodesu." Ali said to herself, "I'll make sure that you are free, mom. When I collect all 99 kishin souls, I'll use this witch's soul to turn Gaby into a death scythe. And then I'll kill every witch there is."**

_*I have no idea if it is the right translation, so please don't flame for it. Thanks!_

_Hikarru: What did you think?_

_Gaby: Sad._

_Ali: Very._

_Hikarru: Yup, yup. It was what I aimed for. Please review. :P_


	15. Love in a Friendly Way

_Hikarru: Dedicated to Ali-Kun! This chap is for you!_

_Ali: Coolness!_

_Gaby: What about me? TT^TT_

_Hikarru: You've had enough chaps._

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Ali: Hikarru doesn't own anything, so go read the fic already and stop wasting my time!_

**"OYAJI!" the scream could be heard all over the world. It came from Death City, North Dakota, inside a school called Shibusen, inside Stein-Sensei's classroom. The scream came from a very pissed off and distressed Ali. For staying home yesterday, Stein-Sensei had put the girl inside a very large mouse-like wheel that didn't open sides, but did have a little crack in the middle that went all the way around. Above her was a string that came in through the crack, but not enough string for her to reach and grab it.**

**"What?" Stein-Sensei asked innocently, "You skipped class yesterday, so a punishment is in order."**

**"When I get outta here… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, OYAJI!" Ali snarled.**

**Stein-Sensei ignored her and decided to take a nap.**

**Ali was so mad that she started running to get the string.**

**…**

**Ali laid on the bottom on the wheel, tired. Today was a half day, which meant she was staying after school to do this. She had been running for three hours, straight. And her steam still hasn't ran out. She got back up, wiped her forehead and began to run again. She was running fast enough to get up the side, her fingertips close to the string. She jumped and caught the string, pulling it. Unfortunately, the string unhooked from the ceiling and was now at the bottom on the wheel. Believing that the string unlocked her prison, Ali started building up anger until she kicked the side of the wheel clean off.**

**Stein-Sensei woke up, startled, "What the hell?"**

**"I'm going to murder you, Oyaji!" Ali walked over to him, grabbed his shirt and shook him violently.**

**"This is spousal abuse!" Stein-Sensei yelled.**

**"Spousal abuse?" Ali laughed, "We ain't married!"**

**"Yet." Stein-Sensei grinned.**

**"WHAT?" Ali glared, "We ain't getting married!"**

**"Oh, honey, you don't have to deny us."**

**"You wanna get hit?"**

**"Spousal abuse."**

**"I don't care!"**

**"So you agree that we are married?"**

**"Whatever, just shut up. You are giving me a migraine."**

**"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" came a familiar voice.**

**The two friends looked to the doorway to see Kid.**

**"Kid?" Ali looked surprised.**

**"Ah, Kid-Kun." Stein-Sensei said, "What do you need?"**

**"Let me tell you something, Sensei." Kid began, "I DID have something I needed to talk about, but this is more urgent. You can't be making relationship, even fake ones, with the students. It's illegal and wrong."**

**Stein-Sensei caught his drift and began laughing.**

**"It's not funny, Sensei!" Kid continued, "You stupid-"**

**A fist slammed on the desk. Kid thought it was Stein-Sensei, but it was Ali.**

**"Don't you dare talk to Oyaji like that." she said, a dark shadow casting over her face.**

**"So it's true? That you and Sensei are-" Kid gasped.**

**Ali stormed up to him and gave him a punch in the face, knocking him down, "Don't talk shit about Oyaji or I'll kick your ass so hard, that Liz and Patty will have to find a new meister!"**

**Kid gave her a look, but he understood. He got up and apologized to both her and Stein-Sensei, "Ali."**

**"What?" Ali glared.**

**"That kiss we had-" Kid began.**

**"Was a mistake." Ali sneered, "And if they didn't challenged me by calling me a 'chicken', I wouldn't have done it."**

**Kid looked taken aback, but he nodded and walked out.**

**"Ouch." Stein-Sensei said.**

**"What?" Ali looked to him.**

**"That was harsh." Stein-Sensei gave her a look.**

**"What? I was telling the truth."**

**"He looked hurt."**

**"I don't care."**

**"Oh really?"**

**Ali gave Stein-Sensei a glare, "What do you know… about love?"**

**Stein-Sensei chuckled, "I'm sorry, kiddo. That word is not in my dictionary."**

**"I see." Ali looked away.**

**Stein-Sensei sighed, "But I DO know a bit about it."**

**Ali looked back over to him, "Really?"**

**"Yeah." Stein-Sensei patted the seat next to him.**

**Ali obeyed and sat next to him.**

**…**

**Ali was laughing uncontrollably, slapping the desk, "I can't believe it! You were a PARTIER in college? No way!"**

**"It's true!" Stein-Sensei was laughing too, way more than he has ever laughed before, and this time it was joyful laughter rather than maniacal laughter.**

**"You plus party equals slaughter house." Ali smirked.**

**"Now maybe." Stein-Sensei put his feet on the desk and kicked back, "But not back then."**

**Ali copied him, "Back when? Stone age status?"**

**"No." Stein-Sensei glared, "It was before that."**

**Ali laughed again, causing her to fall back and hit the floor.**

**"Damn you, Oyaji!" Ali cried, trying to get back up.**

**Stein-Sensei laughed, "What did I do?"**

**Ali couldn't get up, no matter what she did, "Help me up, you prick."**

**Stein-Sensei helped her up into her seat, "If you weren't such a klutz."**

**Ali smiled, "You know what, Sensei?"**

**Stein-Sensei's attention was caught automatically by her calling him 'Sensei', "What is it?"**

**"I love you." Ali said.**

**Kid, who was listening at the door, gasped and left.**

**"W-what?" Stein-Sensei's eyes widened.**

**Ali caught his blush and blushed as well, "N-not in THAT way, Oyaji! I love you in a friendly way! As in I love you as a friend!"**

**Stein-Sensei sighed in relief, "I thought you were serious."**

**Ali shook her head and put her feet back up.**

**"I didn't know there was a kind of love like that."**

**Ali looked at Stein-Sensei as if he said something so odd, "What? No way! You never loved your friends?"**

**"Friends?" Stein-Sensei laughed, "If only I had any."**

**"Hello?" Ali gestured to herself, "I'm right here! I'm your friend!"**

**"Really?" Stein-Sensei looked to her.**

**"Duh!" Ali yelled, "Or else I wouldn't of said, 'I love you' to you!"**

**Stein-Sensei ruffled her hair, "I guess I love you too, kiddo."**

**Ali blushed, "I'm not a kid!"**

**"You are to an oyaji like me." Stein-Sensei smirked.**

**"I guess you got a point there." Ali smirked back.**

**The two laughed merrily the rest of the day together, just as best friends should.**

_Hikarru: WOW! Stein is SO OOC in this chap._

_Gaby: I know!_

_Ali: You made me say "I love you" to that oyaji!_

_Hikarru: Calm your melon, woman. It's in a friendly way._

_Ali: Grr…._

_Hikarru: Also, it kind of made my heart pound to think that Ali and Stein-Sensei love each other, even in a friendly way. Is that weird? Leave it in the comments, because I love all my reviewers! 3_


	16. Guarding The School

_Hikarru: This chapter isn't as good as the rest. Just giving you a warning now._

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything._

_Ali: Now onto the chapter._

**Gaby and Soul were walking hand in hand down the hallway after school. Gaby was waiting for Ali, while Soul waited for Maka in the library.**

**Gaby was baby-talking to Soul when she saw Kid trudging along with a distraught look on his face.**

**"What's wrong Kid-Kun?" Gaby asked.**

**Kid said nothing, he just passed them.**

**"What's up with him?" Soul asked rhetorically.**

**…**

**The bell chimed, signaling the end of school. Kasi felt something was wrong, so she insisted Black Star to let her walk home alone.**

**"But-" Black Star tried to protest.**

**"I'll be fine." Kasi gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Black Star was about to protest, but he decided against.**

**Kasi walked the way to her house.**

**…**

**She knew it, that something was wrong. Her house looked scorched, but not enough to fall down. Kasi got in and looked around, everything was destroyed. She went into her room and carved into all of her walls was the word "Traitor".**

**"Damn." Kasi sighed, she gathered all of the stuff that managed to survive the burning. One of these was a black suitcase.**

**…**

**Ding Dong!**

**"I'll get it!" Tsubaki ran to get the door. She opened it to see Kasi standing in the doorway.**

**"Hello, Tsubaki." Kasi bowed, "May I come in?"**

**"Of course, Kasi-Chan." Tsubaki moved aside to let the girl in, "I'll go let Black Star know you are here."**

**Kasi nodded and sat her suitcase down. She heard a pattering of feet before seeing Black Star at the staircase.**

**"Hey, babe!" Black Star jumped down and hugged her, "What are you doing here?"**

**"My house was burned." Kasi said bluntly.**

**Black Star gasped, "Do you know who did it? I'll find them and-"**

**"Black Star." Kasi called his attention, "May I stay here for a few days?"**

**Black Star laughed, "You can stay here as long as you want!"**

**"Really? Thank you!" Kasi smiled.**

**…**

**It was Wednesday and school was buzzing about what was in the newspaper that morning.**

**"Did you guys hear?" Black Star sat down at the table, his arm around his girlfriend, "It was in the newspaper this morning." He put the newspaper in the table.**

**Gaby picked it up and read it aloud, "Witches Head For Shibusen. Is This War?"**

**"Witches?" Kasi asked, "Heading for Shibusen? Are you sure?"**

**"That's what it says." Black Star said.**

**"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers." Kid sipped his tea.**

**Black Star huffed, "Whatever."**

**Kasi looked troubled, she sipped her strawberry milk nervously.**

**"You ok, Kasi-Chan?" Gaby asked.**

**"Huh?" Kasi looked up, "Yeah! I am, don't worry about me!"**

**Gaby gave her look, but she let it go.**

**…**

**"Witches?" Ali looked intrigued, "Really?"**

**"Yup." Stein-Sensei popped a cigarette in his mouth, "They are on their way now."**

**Ali smirked, "Perfect."**

**"What was that?" Stein-Sensei asked.**

**"Nothing." Ali said quickly.**

**"Hmm." Stein-Sensei gave her a look.**

**"I'm hungry." Ali got up, "I'll be right back."**

**…**

**Ali walked towards the cafeteria, passing her sister and friends' table.**

**Kid watched her and got up when she passed.**

**"Where are you going, Kid?" Black Star asked.**

**"None of your business." Kid walked away.**

**…**

**Ali was happy that this was happening, she had been waiting for this time to come. She had only five more kishin souls to collect before she had the witch's soul for Gaby to consume. And after Gaby became a death scythe, then Ali would slay all of the witches in the world.**

**She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, it was Kid.**

**"What do you want?" Ali asked, annoyed.**

**"We need to talk." Kid said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Please. Just meet me after school in the garden."**

**"…Fine."**

**"Alright, see you then."**

**Ali watched him walk away, she sighed loudly. She did not want to talk to him.**

**…**

**Kasi gasped, dropping her milk on the floor.**

**"What's wrong, babe?" Black Star asked.**

**"Oh, nothing." Kasi lied.**

**…**

**"Alright, everyone." Stein-Sensei addressed everyone of his students, "You've all heard that witches are on their way to Shibusen. So we are going to have volunteers to guard the school. Any want to guard tonight?"**

**"I do." Kasi raised her hand, she knew that something was going to happen tonight, and she HAD to be there.**

**"I'll do it too." Black Star said.**

**"Anymore?" Stein-Sensei asked.**

**"Me and Soul will too!" Gaby stood up.**

**Ali also raised her hand, "Kid and myself will be here, so count us as well."**

**Stein-Sensei smirked at her, "Alright, we got enough. Meet me here after school to discuss your positions."**

**"Hai*!" the six said.**

**After School**

**"Is everyone present?" Stein-Sensei asked.**

**"Yes, Oyaji." Ali said, "Let's get this over with."**

**"Impatient, aren't we?" Stein-Sensei pouted, "Anyway, Black Star and Kasi. You two will get the courtyard."**

**"Sweet!" Black Star cheered.**

**"Gaby and Soul. You two will be inside the school."**

**"Yeah!" Gaby did her cutesy pose.**

**"Finally, Kid and Ali. You two will be in the back of the school."**

**"Alright." Ali nodded.**

**"I'll be in the city, watching." Stein-Sensei said, "Let's begin."**

**Everyone went to their posts.**

**…**

**Gaby and Soul walked the corridors.**

**"This is scary." Gaby trembled, "Especially at night."**

**"Don't worry." Soul pulled her closer, "I'll protect you."**

**Gaby giggled and cuddled up to Soul.**

**…**

**Ali felt awkward around Kid. She really wanted to know why he wanted to talk to her.**

**"Ali?" Kid asked.**

**"What?" Ali replied.**

**"What I really want to know is…" Kid paused, "Was that kiss REALLY a mistake?"**

**Ali froze, speechless.**

**…**

**Kasi kept fidgeting, she knew what was coming.**

**"Don't worry." Black Star said, "No witch will be here tonight."**

**"She's already here." Kasi whispered.**

**Suddenly, the ground was shaking. A hooded figure on a broom landed on the ground in front of the two.**

**"Hello." said the witch.**

_*Hai means Yes in Japanese._

_Hikarru: Battle scene next time!_

_Gaby: TT^TT I want it NOW!_

_Hikarru: Be patient!_

_Gaby: TT^TT_


	17. Witches

_Hikarru: Just wait. The unexpected happens in this chapter._

_Gaby: I WANT TO KNOW!_

_Hikarru: Then do the disclaimer._

_Gaby: HIKARRU DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!_

_Hikarru: -sweat drop- Well, I'm glad to see you do… enthusiastic about the chapter._

_Gaby: GET ON WITH IT!_

_Hikarru: O-ok! On with the story!_

**Ali turned away, "I already told you… it was a mistake."**

**Kid grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "Are you really confident on that answer?"**

**Ali pulled her arm away, "I am! Besides, you didn't want it. If you did, you wouldn't of pushed me away.."**

**"I didn't say that I didn't want it." Kid protested, "On the contrary-"**

**"No!" Ali yelled, "We can't!"**

**"Why not?" Kid asked.**

**"Because we hate each other.. Or we're suppose to."**

**"I could never hate you…"**

**"…"**

**It got awkward real quick.**

**"I think…" Kid trailed off, "I think I like you."**

**Ali looked up at him in shock, "W-what?"**

**"Yeah." Kid moved closer, "I like you."**

**Ali froze as she felt his lips kiss hers.**

**…**

**"Get behind me!" Black Star ran in front of Kasi.**

**"Oh my." the witch laughed, "Why are you protecting such a traitor?"**

**"What?" Black Star looked to Kasi, she had her head down.**

**The witch laughed more, "I am here to kill the traitor. And if you get in my way, I'll have to kill you!"**

**The witch snapped her fingers and an explosion blew Black Star across the courtyard.**

**"Black Star!" Kasi called.**

**"Kasi…" Black Star coughed up blood, "You have to… run."**

**Kasi's fist clenched, she turned to the witch and with a totally different voice, she said, "You'll pay for that."**

**The witch got off her broom and stood there waiting.**

**Suddenly, black fire was coming out of Kasi's hands. She ran and started to fight the witch. The witch dodged Kasi's hands barely for Kasi was quite fast.**

**Kasi tripped the witch and picked her up by the throat, the witch began to scream as black spots appeared from the inside of her body.**

**It was the black fire. Kasi was destroying the witch with her black fire.**

**The witch's soul levitated there before Kasi grabbed it and walked over to Black Star.**

**"What-" Black Star was nearly speechless.**

**Kasi was about say something when she saw everyone on guard duty rush over to them.**

**…**

**BOOM!**

**Kid removed his lips from Ali's and asked, "What was that?"**

**"I don't know." Ali said, trying to avoid what had happened, "Let's go check it out."**

**The two ran off towards the courtyard.**

**…**

**BOOM!**

**"Eek!" Gaby grabbed onto Soul's arm, "What was that?"**

**"It sounded like it came from the courtyard." Soul said, "Maybe someone is in trouble."**

**The two ran off towards the courtyard.**

**…**

**"What happened?" Kid asked Kasi and Black Star, but froze seeing the witch soul in Kasi's hands, "How-?"**

**Kasi pointed to Black Star, "He defeated the witch."**

**Everyone gave him a look, but they congratulated him.**

**"We'd better report this to Stein-Sensei." Kid said.**

**"Where is he, by the way?" Gaby asked.**

**"In town." Ali answered, "Let's go find that Oyaji."**

**Everyone left, leaving Black Star and Kasi alone again.**

**"Kasi." Black Star said in a serious tone, "What. The. Hell. Did you just do right now?"**

**Kasi got quiet, "I don't know…"**

**"Bullshit." Black Star did not mean to get angry, but he had a feeling that Kasi wasn't telling the whole truth.**

**"Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." Kasi said.**

**"Don't worry, I won't." Black Star reassured her.**

**"And promise me that you won't judge me, or love me any less." Kasi added.**

**"Of course not." Black Star said.**

**"Alright." Kasi began, "I am a witch."**

_Hikarru: Short chap, I know. AND it was easy to figure out that Kasi was a witch BEFORE this happened. There were even SIGNS throughout the story to tell you._

_Gaby: Signs?_

_Hikarru: Yeah, see if you can find all the signs. :P_


	18. Tsubasa Hikari

_Hikarru: This chap WILL be longer than the last one, I promise._

_Gaby: It better be. Last chap wasn't even a chap! It was a paragraph!_

_Ali: I agree with Gaby for once._

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

**"WHAT?" Black Star got up and backed away a bit, "No way… You can't be…"**

**"I'm sorry." Kasi started to cry, "I would of told you sooner but…"**

**Black Star was so confused, his girlfriend was a witch? How could that be?**

**Suddenly, Kasi fell down, squeezing her head from pain. She screamed before being engulfed in black flames.**

**A foot with an elegant black flat on it came from the flames. The rest of the body started coming out. It was a woman wearing a long, black, sleeveless Chinese dress with a slit up her left leg, the dress even had a golden dragon on it. Her hair was the same color and had the same vigor as Kasi's, and their skin was the same color. The woman was older than Kasi by about five years and she was hiding her face behind a black dragon fan, her other hand holding a closed one.**

**The woman closed the fan in front of her face revealing piercing green eyes instead of blue.**

**"Who are you?" Black Star asked.**

**The woman smirked before Black Star jumped back, his feet almost burned by black flames.**

**"It is only proper to introduce yourself before a lady reveals her identity." the woman covered her face once more.**

**"I am Black Star." he said, "Now tell me your name."**

**The woman folded her fan and said, "I am Tsubasa Hikari. Ancestor to the Hikari Family. I reside in my niece, Kasi, however, she has abandoned the Hikari tradition of becoming the Elder Witch and has now angered the ancestors. For that, she must give up her body to the soul ancestor who resides in her" which is me. "**

**"There is no way in Hell that I'm letting you do that." Black Star growled.**

**"How DARE you speak to me, a lady, like that?" Tsubasa got into a fighters stance.**

**"I'll watch my mouth when I see a lady." Black Star sneered.**

**Tsubasa roared and began spinning around, creating a tornado of black flames.**

**Black Star shielded himself from the heat, this was bad.**

**…**

**"Stein-Sensei!" Gaby cried.**

**"Sensei!" Soul called.**

**"Stein-Sensei!" Kid called louder.**

**"OYAJI!" Ali screamed so loud that the next country probably heard her.**

**"I'm right here!" Stein-Sensei came up to them from the east, "No need to shout."**

**"Witches are at Shibusen." Ali stated.**

**Stein-Sensei gasped, "Are you shitting me?"**

**"No." Ali resisted the urge to laugh, "But you'd.. -giggle-.. Better get over there."**

**Stein-Sensei ran over to Shibusen with the students at his heels.**

**…**

**"GAAHHH!" Black Star doubled over. The black flames licking at his insides. Tsubasa's flames didn't injure you on the outside, they targeted the insides that could NOT be repaired.**

**Suddenly, Tsubasa held her head.**

**"Stop it!" Kasi's voice rang from the air.**

**"No! You betrayed the Hikari name!" Tsubasa replied.**

**Black Star realized that Kasi was trying to fight back, that meant that she was way stronger than he was right now.**

**Tsubasa flew up onto the spike that Kasi would always sit at, and began to create a vortex of flames that was slowly engulfing Shibusen.**

**Stein-Sensei and the others arrived at this time and gasped at the sight he was seeing.**

**"Black Star!" Stein-Sensei asked, "Do you know this witch's name?"**

**Black Star hesitated, "No, I don't."**

**Stein-Sensei could sense that he was lying, but he let it go, "Where's Kasi?"**

**Black Star clung his head down.**

**"Oh. My. Kami-Sama. The witch killed Kasi!" Gaby cried.**

**"You-" Ali growled, "Gaby! Staff! Now!"**

**"No." Stein-Sensei intervened, "We must evacuate everyone in town."**

**The students nodded.**

**"Black Star." Stein-Sensei said, "I want you to get Excalibur for us."**

**"Why me?" Black Star asked.**

**"Because YOU are DATING his DAUGHTER." Stein-Sensei emphasized.**

**Everyone agreed, Black Star sighing before running off to the lake where Excalibur was at.**

**"Alright, everyone!" Stein-Sensei said, "Let's evacuate everyone!"**

**"Hai, Sensei!" said the students before dispersing.**

**…**

**Black Star was already at the lake and he could see Excalibur clearly. Excalibur wasn't even in sword form, he was sitting by the side looking gloomily at the water.**

**"Excalibur-San." Black Star bowed politely.**

**Excalibur looked to see him, suddenly lashing out in anger, "How DARE you visit me!"**

**"Excalibur-San!" Black Star bowed again, "I came to ask for your help!"**

**Excalibur scoffed, "You want MY help? You make me laugh."**

**"Kasi has been taken over by Tsubasa." Black Star said, hoping Excalibur knew what he meant.**

**Excalibur's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"**

**"Dead serious." Black Star said.**

**Excalibur sighed, "There is nothing I can do."**

**"There MUST be something!"**

**"No there isn't."**

**"If you save Kasi, I'll leave her alone like you wanted."**

**Excalibur looked to see if Black Star was joking, he wasn't.**

**"You really like my daughter, don't you?" Excalibur asked.**

**"More than anything else." Black Star said.**

**"Fine! I'll except your offer! Let's go!"**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**"But as soon as she is back to normal, you must leave town and NEVER come back."**

**"…I understand…"**

**"Good. Then let's go."**

_Hikarru: What do you think? I told you that it was going to be longer._

_Gaby: But it's not THAT much longer._

_Hikarru: TT^TT_


	19. Souls in The Sky

_Hikarru: I'd like to remind everyone that this story will be over soon._

_Gaby: NOOOO~!_

_Hikarru: I know, I know, I MIGHT make a sequel, it depends._

_Gaby: TT^TT Hika-Chan doesn't own anything…_

_Hikarru: Thanks, Gaby-Chan. Now, on with this chap._

**"Damn witch!" Ali cursed, staring at the vortex from a safe distance outside of the city.**

**Gaby was sitting next to her sister, wearing Soul's jacket due to the temperature outside.**

**"Where's Black Star with Excalibur?" Kid growled.**

**"Did someone say my name?" said Excalibur while walking up the hill, Black Star trailing behind him.**

**"Black Star! You are late!" Kid glared at him, but gasped when he saw the sad look on the blue haired teen's face, "What's wrong? Did he insult your pride again?"**

**Black Star shook his head, "He only agreed to help because I agreed to leave town afterwards."**

**Everyone gasped, "WHAT?"**

**"Excalibur-Sama!" Gaby yelled, "How could you do something so cruel?"**

**"Because!" Excalibur said, "I must protect my daughter."**

**"From whom? Black Star?" Gaby asked, "He wouldn't of hurt her. EVER. He's too kind-hearted for that. What you SHOULD of protected her from was the witch that got her! You-you… ASSHOLE!"**

**Everyone stepped away from Gaby.**

**"EXCUSE ME?" Excalibur growled.**

**"YOU HEARD ME, YOU DOUCHBAG!" Gaby yelled, "YOU ARE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A PARENT!"**

**"Look, Kasi needs to be kept under lock and key. If not, Tsubasa-Sama will come out-"**

**"Tsubasa-Sama?"**

**"Tsubasa-Sama is a witch that lives inside of Kasi. Anyway-"**

**"So you are saying that that witch has taken over Kasi's body?"**

**"Yes."**

**Kid stepped into the conversation, "Witches can take over OTHER witches' bodies."**

**"Yes, that it correct."**

**"So what you're saying is…"**

**"Kasi, my daughter, is a witch. She never told you?"**

**Ali's eyes widened at the information. A witch was near, and she never noticed.**

**"No way!" Gaby gasped, "That sweet little girl couldn't be a witch!"**

**"Black Star." Stein-Sensei said, "Did you know this?"**

**Black Star was silent.**

**"You never told any of us?"**

**Black Star remained silent.**

**"Answer me!"**

**"I found out only an hour ago! And I found out when SHE killed a witch."**

**"So, you didn't kill that witch?" Gaby asked Black Star.**

**"I knew it." Kid scoffed.**

**Black Star wasn't even affected by the insult, he was so worried about the girl.**

**"Go after her." Soul pushed his friend towards the city, "If you don't, there will be more at loss that you leaving town."**

**Black Star nodded and continued down the path.**

**Excalibur gave Gaby one last look before following his daughter's boyfriend. Gaby responded by flipping him off.**

**Ali got up quickly, "Gaby! Staff form, now!"**

**"Huh?" Gaby turned to her, "Why?"**

**"We are going witch hunting." Ali looked determined.**

**…**

**In Kasi's consciousness, Kasi was begging Tsubasa to stop.**

**"Please, Tsubasa-Sama! Stop this!" Kasi cried.**

**"Shut up!" Tsubasa growled, "Weaklings aren't allowed to speak!"**

**"I am not WEAK!" Kasi fought Tsubasa with all of her might.**

**Tsubasa screamed at the pain that was blazing in her head, "Stop this, Kasi!"**

**"No!" Kasi began burning her own body in hopes of stopping Tsubasa.**

**"I said STOP!" Tsubasa mentally smacked Kasi, "I will NOT tolerate such insolence!"**

**Suddenly, they both saw witches approaching Shibusen.**

**"Just in time." Tsubasa began killing the witches, burning their insides and leaving their souls in the air.**

**Kasi watched in horror as her ancestor killed thousands.**

**…**

**Black Star gaped at all the witches' souls that covered the sky, there were so many.**

**Excalibur sighed, "Tsubasa-Sama… This always happens…"**

**"This happened before?" Black Star asked.**

**"Yes, but instead of killing witches, she killed meisters and weapons."**

**"Tell me the story."**

**Flashback**

**"Mama!" a thirteen year old Kasi ran with her mother, "Where are we going?"**

**"We must get you out of here!" Cassie, Kasi's mother, said, "Witch Hunter Katsumi is after us!" Suddenly, Cassie tripped.**

**"Mama!" Kasi stopped and helped her mother up.**

**"Hurry!" Excalibur, who was in front of them, yelled, "You must get out of here, Kasi!"**

**"Not without mama!" Kasi yelled.**

**"There you are."**

**The three turned their heads to see a woman with long, black and curly hair pinned up in a clip. She had her weapon next to her.**

**"Hello, Hikari's." Katsumi smirked, "I have been waiting for this moment for years."**

**"Please leave my daughter alone!" Cassie begged, "She never done anything wrong!"**

**"She is a witch!" Katsumi said, "Once a witch, always a witch. She will grow up a witch, act like a witch, and die a witch. She will make a mistake sometime in her future. I am here to prevent that."**

**"Get behind me, Kasi!" Cassie tried to stand up, but she failed.**

**"Risa!" Katsumi called to her weapon, turning her into a bladed boomerang. She threw it at Cassie.**

**Cassie couldn't move, so she was slain by the boomerang.**

**"MAMA!" Kasi fell to the ground, holding her head. Black flames engulfed the girl, turning her into Tsubasa.**

**"Who are you?" Katsumi demanded.**

**"Why know my name if you won't be alive to remember it?" said Tsubasa, who was holding a fan over her mouth as she spoke.**

**The whole field was covered in flames, burning their insides. A few minutes later, the field was covered in the souls of dead meisters and weapons, including Witch Hunter Katsumi and her weapon, Risa.**

**Kasi fell down, returning to her normal form. Excalibur picked her up the best he could and carried her away.**

**End of Flashback**

**"That's terrible." the only words that Black Star could muster.**

**"Yes, it is." Excalibur sighed, "Katsumi, we later found out, had two kids named Gaby and Ali Landeros."**

**Black Star gasped.**

**…**

**"We can't." Gaby hesitated.**

**"We have to!" Ali yelled, "It's the only way we can avenge mother's death!"**

**"But hasn't mother always said that revenge was unhealthy?"**

**"Wareware wa muryodesu!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"We Are Free."**

**"That's-"**

**"It is what mother always said. She needs to be free now. Please, Gaby."**

**Gaby hesitated, "But won't we hurt Kasi-Chan?"**

**"She is only a witch." Ali said, a cold wind coming from her voice, "Witches don't have feelings anyway."**

**"That's not true…" Gaby whispered.**

**Ali heard her, but she ignored it, "Let's go."**

**The two headed up to Shibusen.**

_Hikarru: Wow, epic battle next chap._

_Gaby: FINALLY! I want to see it!_

_Hikarru: Be patient, Gaby-Tan._

_Gaby: -foaming at mouth-_

_Hikarru: O.o_


	20. A Happy Ending

_Hikarru: Guess what~_

_Gaby: EPIC BATTLE TIME! EPIC BATTLE TIME! EPIC BATTLE TIME!_

_Hikarru: That's riiiiiight, so do the disclaimer so we can get on down the road._

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything._

_Hikarru: Onto the chap._

_Gaby: 3_

**The vortex had stopped and Tsubasa now stood in the courtyard, fan covering her mouth.**

**Black Star and Excalibur got up there and saw Tsubasa laugh.**

**"What are you laughing at, Tsubasa-Sama?" Excalibur demanded.**

**Tsubasa glared at him, "I'm laughing at the fact that you believe that you can beat me. You will never beat a Hikari, so why don't you just give it up?"**

**"Excalibur!" Black Star called.**

**Excalibur turned into a sword and Black Star grabbed onto him. Black Star was experiencing the power that he could have had, and the power that Kasi held each day, it was magnificent.**

**Tsubasa covered the courtyard in fire, "Let's go."**

**Black Star struck down on her, but she blocked it with her fan.**

**"Excalibur." Tsubasa smirked, "How many times do you have to get beaten to get the concept that you will NEVER beat the Hikari Clan?"**

**Suddenly, a large gust of wind swept through the city, causing the three at Shibusen to crouch down.**

**"What was that?" Black Star asked.**

**…**

**Death City had become a hazardous ghost town. Kishin souls along with witches souls scattered the city. Ali and Gaby were walking through when Ali said, "Gaby, grab five kishin souls and eat them."**

**"What?" Gaby asked, "But we can't."**

**"They are here just up for grabs. Take them now!" Ali commanded.**

**Gaby nodded and began grabbing souls, her consciousness feeling a wave of guilt as she devoured them. After five, she reached for a nearby witch soul. She took it in her hands, it being large and purple. She unhinged her mouth and swallowed the soul. Falling to the ground, Gaby held her stomach as she began to feel an enormous power building up inside of her. A large gust of wind came from her and swept throughout the city.**

**…**

**Tsubasa sensed danger, so she closed her fans, attached them together and made a staff. She awaited the person who created the wind to show themselves.**

**The three heard footsteps leading up to the courtyard, coming from the city. The person finally got to the top, it was Ali, and she was holding a dark blue scythe with light blue ribbon wrapped around the scythe from bottom to top, creating a "candy cane" look. The bow tied at the base of the blade. In the reflection of the blade was the sad face of Gaby.**

**"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked.**

**"Someone you don't want to mess with." Ali said, "By the way, don't you just LOVE my new Death Scythe?"**

**…**

**"What was that gust of wind, Stein-Sensei?" Maka asked, worried.**

**"There is only one thing that could create a wind that big." Stein-Sensei said, "And that is when a weapon becomes a Death Scythe."**

**"Wow, really?" Tsubaki gasped, "What power!"**

**"Who do you think turned into a Death Scythe at such a time?" Maka asked.**

**Soul ran up to them, "Ali and Gaby are gone!"**

**"I think we know who just made their weapon a Death Scythe." Stein-Sensei said.**

**The students gasped, "No way! Gaby-Chan is now a-"**

**"Yup." Stein-Sensei looked towards Shibusen, "She is now a Death Scythe."**

**…**

**"Hmm." Tsubasa smirked, "So you are planning to kill me with a Death Scythe? Go ahead and try. The Hikari Clan is MUCH stronger than all of the witches put together."**

**"We'll see about that." Ali growled, "Black Star! Get back! I'll take care of this!"**

**Black Star nodded and ran into the school's entrance to watch the fight from a safe distance.**

**Tsubasa got into a fighters stance, "Let's see what you got."**

**Ali didn't know how to work a scythe as well as her staff, but they were alike. Ali spun the weapon as she ran and attacked the witch. The battle had begun.**

**Ali kept the advice that Stein-Sensei gave her: Don't stop sinning your weapon.**

**The blade kept hitting against Tsubasa's staff as Ali attacked with ferocity. You could constantly hear the clanging of the weapons. Ali swung her scythe at the witch's feet. Tsubasa jumped back and threw her fire.**

**Ali dodged the fire and felt the lightning course through her. She used the scythe to throw the electricity at the witch while she was in the air. A direct hit to the stomach, Tsubasa felt to the ground, very shocked and surprised. She got up and shook off the static.**

**"You're not too shabby." Tsubasa smirked, "You might be able to defeat me. 'Might' being the keyword here."**

**"Cocky, aren't we?" Ali spun her scythe again.**

**Ali ran and began to clang her weapon against Tsubasa's. Tsubasa was beginning to get pushed back from the force that Ali was using. Ali crashed her scythe down and finally cracked the staff.**

**Tsubasa gasped and began to dodge the scythe's deadly blade, but Ali was so persistent that Tsubasa had many cuts on her arms. Tsubasa had grown tired of this game. She got down on one knee and awaited the attack.**

**Ali crashed her scythe down with the intent of killing. However, before she reached her goal, Tsubasa caught the blade between her hands.**

**Ali gasped and tried to free her scythe, but it was no use.**

**Tsubasa cackled as her hands began to have a strange black aura around them. Suddenly, there was a scream that came from the scythe. It was Gaby. She was in pain. Tsubasa slapped the scythe out of Ali's hands and into the air, sending it flying to the other side of the courtyard.**

**While in the air, Gaby had changed back into her human form. She slammed into the ground and skidded to the wall, her eyes wide open in pain and fear.**

**Ali growled, "How DARE you!" Electricity flared over her body. Ali swung her fists and managed to hit Tsubasa in the face.**

**Tsubasa waved her hand and fire began to burn inside Ali. Ali doubled over and held her stomach. She growled and the electricity shocked the fire away, allowing her to get back up.**

**Black Star took his chance to run over and see if Gaby was ok.**

**"Gaby." Black Star shook her, "Are you alright?"**

**Gaby turned her face to Black Star, "I-I'm s-scared."**

**Black Star picked the girl up, or at least tried to.**

**"Don't touch her!" Ali growled.**

**"She needs medical attention!" Black Star yelled, "Without it, she might die!"**

**Ali was stricken with another wave of fire through her stomach, she fell to the ground. Ali threw something at Tsubasa.**

**Tsubasa laughed and was about to deflect it, but it stuck her before she could do so. The 'thing' was actually Ali's switchblade. Tsubasa gasped as she saw the knife adorn in her abdomen, she crashed to the ground.**

**Ali ran over to the witch and began to kick her vigorously.**

**"Ali!" Black Star shouted, "Stop! You'll hurt Kasi!"**

**"I don't care!" Ali shouted back, "All witches are evil!"**

**Black Star saw blood pour out of Tsubasa's mouth, he snapped. He ran and tackled Ali to the ground.**

**"Get off of me!" Ali threw a few punches at him.**

**"Go and take care of your sister!" Black Star told her.**

**To his amazement, Ali nodded and obeyed. She ran over and sat by Gaby's side. Black Star rushed over and held Tsubasa.**

**"Kasi, can you hear me?" Black Star asked.**

**"I…am not…Kasi." Tsubasa coughed, "She…will….never come back. I-I won't….let her."**

**Black Star growled, "Give her back to me."**

**When she closed her eyes, they were green, but when she opened them back up, they were blue.**

**"Where am I?" Kasi asked.**

**"KASI!" Black Star held her tight, "Finally…"**

**"Black Star…" Kasi held onto the front of his shirt, "Tsubasa is still here."**

**Black Star quickly wiped a tear away before Kasi could see it.**

**"Black Star." Kasi said in a serious tone, "You HAVE to kill me."**

**"W-what?" Black Star gasped, "No, I can't. I won't."**

**"It is the only way to destroy Tsubasa." Kasi caressed his face, "It's ok. I'll still be here in spirit."**

**The pain in her abdomen made her shut her eyes, when she opened them, they were green again.**

**Fire began to scorch in Black Star's chest, he yelped in pain.**

**"Don't trust witches, Black Star." Tsubasa smirked, "Because she NEVER loved you."**

**Black Star held his chest. 'That's not true!' Kasi's voice was heard in his head.**

**"She's lying." Tsubasa made his chest flare with her black flames, "Witches only lie."**

**'Tsubasa!' Kasi cried, 'Stop it! Can't you see what you are doing?'**

**Tsubasa cackled, making the flames worsen. Black Star cried harder, feeling his heart being burned.**

**'STOP IT!' Kasi screamed.**

**Tsubasa stopped, her eyes wide. Suddenly, her eyes started flashing quickly from green to blue and back again. Her back arched, pain evident in her eyes. She closed them, and when she opened, they were blue. A large purple soul rose from the switchblade wound.**

**Kasi's eyes went back to normal. Black Star felt the flames go away.**

**"Are you ok, Black Star?" Kasi asked.**

**"I am now." he smirked, "What are you going to with Tsubasa's soul?"**

**Kasi grabbed the soul, "I'll add it to the rest of the Hikari souls. I have collected all the Hikari Clan souls, all except for one: my mother's."**

**Black Star help Kasi up, "Can you walk?"**

**"Yes." Kasi limped over to Ali and Gaby.**

**Ali looked alarmed, "Don't come any closer!"**

**"Ali, it is ok." Kasi knelt beside Gaby. She placed a hand over Gaby and closed her eyes.**

**Gaby suddenly breathed deeply, feeling better for Kasi reversed the effects of the flames.**

**"Why?" Ali asked.**

**"Because not all witches are bad." Kasi smiled weekly, "I believe this is yours." She handed Ali her switchblade.**

**Gaby got up, "Ali-Kun?"**

**Ali looked to her sister, a little tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and gave her sister a hug.**

**"I thought you were going to die, like mom." Ali said.**

**"I'm not going anywhere, Ali-Kun." Gaby laughed, "So don't worry."**

**Ali looked at Kasi, "Thank you."**

**Kasi smiled, "Your welcome."**

**Gaby suddenly gasped, "Ali-Kun! I knew Kasi looked familiar! And so did Tsubasa!"**

**"What do you mean?" Ali asked.**

**"Kasi was the little girl that was with that witch on the day that mama was…"**

**Ali sighed, "I know."**

**"What? How?" Gaby asked.**

**"I knew it when I saw Tsubasa for the first time." Ali explained, "She looked too familiar. As if I saw her only days before."**

**"Ali-Kun." Gaby called, "We should give Kasi her mother's soul."**

**"What?" Kasi looked up, "You know where my mother's soul is? I have been searching for it for years!"**

**"We have it." Gaby said, "We had it since THAT day."**

**"And you are willing to give it to me?" Kasi asked hopefully.**

**Gaby looked to Ali, as if seeking permission.**

**"Yes." Ali nodded.**

**"THANK YOU!" Kasi embraced them both.**

**…**

**"I'm sorry everyone." Kasi bowed to her class. It had been a week after Kasi was revealed to be a witch.**

**All the kids had to help rebuild whatever was destroyed that day, which was a lot considering all Tsubasa did to kill the witches.**

**"How can we trust you?" some random student asked, many kids agreeing.**

**"I don't know." Kasi looked away.**

**The students all sighed, their anger was diminishing quickly.**

**"We forgive you!" Gaby jumped up, "You're so kawaii desu, Kasi-Chan!"**

**"Besides, we're your friends." Ali added, "You have to forgive your friends."**

**Everyone cheered.**

**"Thank you!" Kasi bowed, "Thank you, everyone!"**

**"Settle down, class." Stein-Sensei glared, everyone went silent.**

**"Oyaji!" Ali yelled, "Don't be like that! We are just having fun!"**

**Stein-Sensei smirked, "Thanks to Ali-Hime, we are taking a test."**

**"OYAJI!" Ali grabbed a chair.**

**"Oh I'm so scared." Stein-Sensei laughed and wheeled out of the classroom.**

**"GET BACK HERE!" Ali ran after him.**

**All was normal again.**

**…**

**The bell chimed, school was over.**

**Kasi was walking home with Black Star when she heard Gaby and Ali shout her name.**

**"Wait!" Ali pulled a jar out of her backpack, inside it contained a witch soul.**

**"Could that be-" Kasi asked.**

**"It's your mother." Ali said, "Cassie Asami Hikari."**

**Kasi took the jar and hugged it tightly, "You don't know how long and hard I have searched for this. Thank you."**

**"No problem." Ali smiled, "You want it more then we do."**

**Kasi bowed, "Thank you."**

**"Stop being so formal!" Ali slapped her on the back.**

**Kasi stood up quickly and gave them a smile, "Of course."**

**…**

**"Wow." Black Star looked at the soul in the jar.**

**"What?" Kasi asked.**

**"Nothing." he answered.**

**Kasi gave him a pout.**

**"Kasi."**

**Black Star and Kasi stopped to see Excalibur in front of them.**

**"What do you want?" Black Star growled.**

**"Father." Kasi acknowledged his presence.**

**"I wish for your happiness." Excalibur said, "With whomever."**

**"Really?" Kasi asked.**

**"I was wrong." he continued, "You ARE able to do things without my help. And you have gotten stronger without me. I am proud of you."**

**Kasi wiped the tears from her eyes, "So, are you letting Black Star and I-"**

**"Yes." Excalibur nodded, "And also, I was wondering if…"**

**Kasi got it, "Excalibur!"**

**He turned into a sword and Kasi swung him effortlessly.**

**"It's good to have you back, father." Kasi smiled.**

**"It's good to be back." Excalibur said.**

_Hikarru: THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!_

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Hikarru: The next chapter is the end. I'm so happy to finish this. The sequel to this is going to be called "Persephone". It will be up soon after the last chapter._

_Gaby: It's going to be over…? TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Don't worry though. There is a sequel._

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Ali: that was actually really good._

_Hikarru: Thank you, Ali-Kun. And thanks to all my reviewers! 3 Mata ne!_


	21. Unexpected

_Hikarru: LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER!_

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Ali: There's a sequel._

_Gaby: :DDD_

_Hikarru: I don't own anything. Enjoy the last chapter. 3_

**Five Months Later**

**"The End of The Semester Dance is coming up." Gaby giggled, "Everyone is going, right?"**

**"Everyone is invited." Kid said, "But I doubt Ali will go."**

**"She is." Gaby told him.**

**"Oh really? Did she say that?"**

**"No, I did."**

**The look Gaby was making made everyone scoot away from her. She realized this and made her cutesy pose, making everyone come back.**

**…**

**"I hear the dance is in a week." Ali said.**

**"I heard that too." Stein-Sensei was once again dissecting a helpless animal.**

**"Are you going?" Ali asked.**

**"Are you asking me?" Stein-Sensei laughed.**

**"No way! You wish!"**

**"Sure I do."**

**"I'm asking are you going to be there."**

**"Oh, yeah, I have to chaperone."**

**"Ha!"**

**"Why? Are you going?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Kid will be there. And I wish to avoid him at all costs."**

**"Chicken."**

**Ali's eyes twitched menacingly, "What did you call me?"**

**"A chicken." Stein-Sensei repeated.**

**Ali stood up, "Fine! I accept your challenge! I'll go to the dance!"**

**"And you have to dance with Kid." Stein-Sensei smirked.**

**"…Fine! But I can't promise that I won't deck him*."**

**"Fine."**

**"Fine!" Ali stomped out of the classroom.**

**Stein-Sensei chuckled and went back to his dissecting, but the animal was gone.**

**"What the-" Stein-Sensei looked around the classroom for his rare animal.**

**The Dance**

**"So~ bored." Ali sighed. She was sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and a cup of punch in her hand. The punch stand was right next to her, Hiro was serving punch.**

**"If this is spiked, I'm killing you." Ali said to Hiro, gulping down some punch.**

**Hiro gasped and stood on the other side to stay away from the Death Scythe meister.**

**"Hello, Ali-Hime." came a voice.**

**"Oyaji." Ali didn't even have to look up to know that it was Stein-Sensei.**

**Stein-Sensei rolled his chair right next to her, "You look like you are having the time of your life."**

**"Shoot me, please." Ali sipped her punch.**

**Stein-Sensei laughed, "Now why would I do that?"**

**"I know why you wouldn't." Ali sighed, "Because you want me to be in more misery."**

**"Yup, that's exactly it." Stein-Sensei said.**

**"Damn, Oyaji!" Ali growled.**

**A slow dance song came on, and couples crowed the floor, some of them being Soul and Gaby, and Black Star with Kasi.**

**Stein-Sensei sighed and got up.**

**"Where are YOU going, Oyaji?" Ali asked.**

**He held his hand out to her, "May I have this dance?"**

**Ali blushed, "Dance? You want to dance? With me?"**

**"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to."**

**Ali huffed, "Why would I dance with an oyaji?"**

**"Because it might make Kid jealous, now come on." Stein-Sensei grabbed Ali's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor.**

**Ali put her cup on the punch table before letting herself be dragged,**

**Stein-Sensei put his hands on her waist. She glared at him and put her hands on his shoulders.**

**"You'd better keep your hands to yourself, Oyaji." Ali glared.**

**"Do you really think I would do that to you, Ali-Hime?"**

**"As a joke, maybe."**

**"I wouldn't even joke about that."**

**"Then keep your damn hands to yourself."**

**"I will! Jeez!"**

**"The only reason I am out here is because you believe it will make Kid jea-"**

**"Excuse me."**

**The two looked to see Kid standing next to them, "May I cut in, Sensei?"**

**Stein-Sensei smiled, "Sure thing."**

**Ali was amazed, she never thought that it would work.**

**Kid took Stein-Sensei's place and danced with Ali.**

**"Why were you dancing with him?" Kid asked.**

**"Why do you want to know?" Ali asked back.**

**"I asked you first."**

**"My question should go before yours."**

**"You like him, don't you?"**

**"No way! He's my best friend!"**

**"…"**

**The dancing soon got a little awkward. Ali noticed that Kid looked irritated.**

**"What's up your butt tonight?" Ali asked.**

**"What?"**

**"You look pissed."**

**"…I'm not."**

**"Don't lie to me. Tell me what you are pissed about."**

**"No."**

**"So you admit it? You are pissed."**

**"Shut up."**

**"No! Tell me!"**

**Kid suddenly burst, "Sensei is dancing with you!"**

**"So?" Ali was confused.**

**"Never mind." Kid looked away.**

**Ali was about to ask him to tell her, but Kasi stepped in between the two.**

**"Let's not fight." Kasi said nervously, "Ali, why don't you get some punch? Kid, your father looks like he wants to talk to you."**

**Kasi punched them in opposite directions.**

**Ali walked off and got some punch from Hiro.**

**Kid walked up to his father: Shinigami-Sama.**

**"Oh, hello, Kid-Kun." Shinigami-Sama said enthusiastically.**

**"Hello, father." Kid said.**

**…**

**"You know," Shinigami-Sama began, "You are going to be taking over Shibusen soon."**

**"I know." Kid sighed.**

**"Maybe you should try settling down." Shinigami-Sama said.**

**Kid froze, was his dad REALLY talking about marriage?**

**"What are you trying to say, father?" Kid asked.**

**"You should think of marrying." Shinigami-Sama answered.**

**Kid knew it, his father wanted his son to marry. Kid sighed loudly.**

**"I don't even have anyone I like." Kid lied.**

**"What about Ali-Kun?" Shinigami-Sama asked, "You seem to really like her."**

**Kid blushed furiously, "I don't!"**

**…**

**"It seems my plan failed." Stein-Sensei sipped his drink.**

**"Damn right it failed!" Ali growled, "I was stupid to listen to you, Oyaji!"**

**"Well, as least we tried." Stein-Sensei sighed.**

**Ali glared at him, he just smiled.**

**…**

**Kid was nervous. He couldn't do it, but he had to at least try.**

**…**

**"Ali." Kid offered his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"**

**Ali glared at his hand, then looked to him, "Did you take that stick out of your-"**

**"She would love to." Stein-Sensei pushed her forward.**

**Ali huffed and walked to the dance floor with her hand in Kid's.**

**They assumed the dance position, Kid's hands on her waist and Ali's hands on his shoulders.**

**"Why did you ask me to dance?" Ali asked, knowing that he was up to something.**

**"Well…" Kid trailed off, "I'm suppose to take over Shibusen soon…"**

**"And?" Ali asked.**

**"Uh…" Kid felt intimidated by her.**

**"What's up?" Ali looked at him, "Get to the point of this already!"**

**Kid growled, "Alright! Jeez, woman!" He pulled out the little box and knelt to the ground, "Ali, will you marry me?"**

**The whole room saw the scene and gasped.**

**THE END**

_*You know that "decking" someone is basically "punching" someone. :P_

_Hikarru: You never saw that one coming, did you?_

_Gaby: OMGZ!_

_Ali: O.o_

_Hikarru: Well that was the end of the series! Hope you liked it!_

_[ Last Chapter Dedicated to Gaby-Tan! Sorry for the wait! 3 ]_


End file.
